


Taking Over

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [7]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blood, Collab, Collaboration, Cuts, Cutting, Darkness, Depression, Hurt, Kidnapping, Other, RP, Roleplay, Sadness, Spoilers, Swearing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: When a mysterious entity appears in the mindscape, it is up to the sides to help their friends, and, in turn, Thomas.But is it possible?





	1. Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay between me and @trashmouth-tozier-04 on tumblr. 
> 
> \- clarification, Exza goes by mainly they/he pronouns, but for the sake of consistancy in the roleplay it is 'she'. -
> 
> I am writing this up and adding more detail in between, but the speech is all what we roleplayed
> 
> If you guys want to know which character is me or tozier, let me know
> 
> I also will warn people, when ti comes to roleplay stories, its different to my normal stories, less exposition and more speech. and even though i have added in exposition in between, it will be more speech based and will be different than my usual stuff.

May sat reading on the sofa when Exza flopped down next to her.  
"Sup?" She asked, looking to the bookworm.  
"Hello." May answered, not moving her eyes away from the pages.  
"Wazzup?" Exza continued, looking through Tumblr on her phone.  
"Nothing much... You?"  
"welllllll, I was helping Patton cook, when it looked like he was gonna burn the kitchen down I figured I better duck out."  
At that point Logan's voice erupted form the kitchen. "PATTON!"  
"Wow.. This is why we don't let Patton cook..." May stated.  
"Oops..." the fatherly figure's cheerful voice followed Logan's.  
"Patton I will tell you this one last time-" Logan spoke, his voice full of disappointed, pushing his glasses up. "Do. Not. Cook. Without. Supervision."  
"In his defense he tried to rope me into it!" Exza called through from the lounge, Logan's face turning into glare at the dad figure.  
"Okay!" Patton smiled widely.  
May sighed. "Looks like I'm cooking.. Again"  
"I shall help if needed. Once we... sort out this mess of course." Logan smiled.  
"I smelt food!" Roman called, flouncing into the room with a hand flourishing in the air.  
"You smelt burning." Exza answered, still on her phone.  
"Oh they let you cook again?"  
"Oh they let you wear THAT again?" Exza smirked, raising a casual eyebrow.  
"Thank you Logan..." May smiled, ignoring the childish antics between the prince and Exza.  
"Guys please don't do this again." Patton spoke, wondering into the room, his voice laced with disapproval - one of his many dad tones.  
"Of course, dad." Exza smiled nicely, sticking her tongue out at Roman once the fathers back was turned.  
Logan turned to Patton, attempting to bypass the "It is no problem, Patton, can you help me clean up your mess before me and May begin cooking?" He lead his fellow side into the kitchen as the father nodded. "Good, come on then."  
"So I have to wait for food? How annoying." Roman moaned, folding his arms in a huff.  
"oh so you know what annoying is? Interesting..." Exza smirked.  
As the prince was about to retaliate, Virgil walked down the stairs, looking around at them all. He'd probably come downstairs because he smelt the smoke. "What's going on?" He asked as Patton and Logan began to clean the kitchen, trying not to smirk at Roman's offended princey noises.  
"Patton and Exza almost burnt down the kitchen, Roman is hungry as usual and Exza is attempting to make him annoyed. Same as usual really." Logan answered.  
"Of course... And Patton almost burned the house Again?" The anxious side asked, hardly able to believe how often the moral side would almost kill the house.  
"Yep." May answered, closing her book and placing to to one side as Patton finished cleaning.  
"Good job Patton, now, what have we learned?" Logan asked, his voice shifting to his scolding teacher voice.  
"Technically I had no part in the actual burning for once." Exza corrected to Virgil, who smirked.  
Roman scoffed. "Yeah and I'm not wearing white."  
It was safe to say that the prince and the fox lover didn't get along. Always throwing snide comments and quips at each other, much like Virgil and Roman still did. Despite the whole accepting situation, they were still pretty much opposite sides.  
"Not to cook without supervision..." Patton answered Logan, attempting to stay out of the argument.  
"Right..." Virgil agreed, sick of being freaked out by the smell of smoke.  
"Very good, now go do something else. What would everyone like to eat?" Logan asked, looking around the room with his arms crossed as Patton walked past to go find something to do.  
"Don't care" Virgil answered.  
"A roast chicken with all the trimmings!" Roman smiled, flourishing his hands and in turn gaining an un-amused look from the logical side.  
"Can you not be extra for like... Once? I mean I thought I already coined the term 'exztra' but. I'm offended by that now." Exza sighed, sitting back on the sofa and folding her arms.  
"Back off, Hot Topic Jr."  
May sighed, heading to the kitchen, Virgil taking her spot next to Exza.  
"Wanna watch a horror movie? It'll annoy Roman, he's way too scared of them." Exza asked the anxious side.  
"Sure." Virgil answered.  
\------------  
"I suggest we make something simple. I know Exza will make her own food since her needs with food are strange... So what would you like to make?" Logan asked May as she walked into the kitchen. In the other room Exza was putting on 'The Conjuring' to watch with Virgil.  
"Something that can shut them up..." May answered, smiling.  
The twos arguing came through into the room.  
"No! No horror! Why!" Roman asked, already wanting to shield himself from the horrors.  
Exza smirked. "Either get out or watch Princey."  
"Spaghetti and meatballs?" Logan asked, knowing it was easy and quick, so all the sooner to shut the others up.  
"Sure." May answered, reading his train of thought as she heard Virgil join in the debate.  
"Choose wisely." The anxious side spoke, smirking.  
"Oh... Shush hot topic." Roman answered, pouting at getting ganged up on as he sat down and folded his arms grumpily. Exza fist bumped Virgil and they both continued watching the film.  
May and Logan both rolled their eyes at the others antics.  
"Wait... Hang on a second, where did Patton go?" Logan asked, looking around. "Ah crap... Cannot take your eye off of him for a second."  
"He went to his room." May answered.  
"Well, hopefully he will not break anything while he is in there..." He sighed and started cooking.  
"Stop being so mean to Patton!" Exza called through.  
"For once I have to agree..." Virgil added.  
"You agree with anything angst ball says over there. You're both emo nightmares." Roman spoke up, still pouting about the film.  
"Zip it Princey."  
Roman began making more offended princey noises as Exza smirked.  
"Well you're the only person that has a fantasy world of his own and where all his dreams come true."  
"I do... Not! It does all come true! I am the dreamer! I am the prince!"  
"I think you're also stuck on repeat from when you had this speech yesterday." Exza retorted.  
"She has a point.. You did say this yesterday, Roman." May called through form the kitchen.  
"I think we need a new CD player."  
"You two and your angst! I cannot concentrate while you are both nattering away!" Roman scowled, pouting harder.  
"Ah yes because YOU really wanna concentrate on the horror movie that usually makes you hide."  
"Nice comeback." Virgil spoke, still smirking at the exchange.  
"That's it, I am done with you both." Roman spoke, getting up and storming off into the kitchen.  
Exza giggled. "Ah that was fun."  
"Don't start complaining, Roman..." May warned as the prince walked in.  
"They are just so... unglittery, how long is she staying anyway? It's been forever." The prince pouted, folding his arms and trying not to let his temper get to him.  
"Look, food is almost ready, set the table and sit down. We know you do not like those two but at least tolerate them." Logan rolled his eyes as he set the table.  
"It's done now actually." May added.  
"Excellent. I shall get Patton. And uh, thank you. For the help." Logan retreated upstairs.  
"It's quite alright..."  
"What do we have? Chicken?" The prince asked, sounding more upbeat.  
"Nope.. Spaghetti and meatballs."  
"Oh.. Well, I guess that is acceptable."  
May attempted not to roll her eyes or retort back, it was bad enough he was arguing with the others.  
\------------  
The living room had turned into comfortable silent apart from the film.  
"You seen this one before?" Exza asked.  
"Yes." Virgil answered.  
"Cool."  
Logan walked back down the stairs, followed by Patton, the father figure jumping down the stairs happily.  
"Patton, don't do that again... You'll hurt yourself..." May scolded as she came into the lounge.  
"Agreed, I will not patch you up this time." Logan added.  
"Okay!" Patton smiled widely.  
"May, you act like the mom of the house." Virgil stated, trying to focus on the film while the others were talking.  
"Well that beats you guys calling ME mum..." Logan sighed.  
"Wouldn't that be a bit weird since you're a male?" May asked.  
"They think because Patton is dad, I am mum somehow. It is a term Virgil and Exza coined that seemed to have stuck."  
"Right..." Virgil answered, beginning to become annoyed.  
"You are mum, mum." Exza called up, smirking at Logan's annoyed look.  
"So we gonna eat?" Patton asked, once again attempting to take the others away from the arguing.  
"Of course. Virgil, food is ready." Logan informed the youngest side.  
"Alright."  
"That means come into the kitchen to eat."  
"Fine..."  
"like... Now."  
Exza paused the film. "You know he won't leave you alone right?"  
They both got up and wondered into the kitchen, Exza grabbing some ice cream and sitting at the table in between Patton and Virgil.  
Logan Placed some spaghetti and meatballs onto Virgil's plate and the anxious side mumbled a thanks.  
"No problem, I want you to eat as much as you can today."  
"yeah, Brittany Smears." Roman added, motioning to the eyeliner.  
"Shut up..." Virgil mumbled, poking at the food while Roman smirked.  
"Guys not at the table." Logan frowned, before turning his attention to the fatherly figure. "Patton, do not play with your food!"  
Patton smiled widely before eating his food.  
"Well this went downhill quick." Exza sighed before walking back out with the ice cream and slouching back on the sofa, watching Youtube on her phone.  
Virgil pushed his plate away from himself.  
"You've hardly ate anything." Roman stated.  
"More than yesterday, it is fine. Leave him alone, you may go watch TV again." Logan sighed, eating his own food as Virgil shuffled back out to the lounge and sat back next to Exza.  
"Yay! Horror! Wanna join us Patton?" Exza asked, pressing play as the Father figure came in.  
"N-No thanks!" Patton answered, practically shivering at the thought of watching a horror film.  
"Aww." Exza answered, giggling. "You can hide behind me if you're scared."  
"O-okay..."  
Exza smirked and began paying attention to the film again as Patton sat down next to them.  
"Don't worry man, it can't hurt you."  
"It'll give me nightmares!" Patton grabbed a pillow and held it in his arms.  
"I have nightmares all the time, don't worry about it."  
"Okay."  
"You ok, Virgil?" She turned her attention to the darkly dressed boy.  
"I'm fine..."  
She looked at him skeptically but didn't ask any more questions, not with Patton in the room. She knew the anxious side too well. He seemed to catch her gaze but turned his attention back to the TV as the prince walked in.  
"Can we please watch Disney instead of this?" Roman asked.  
"No." Virgil answered straight away, not taking his eyes away from the TV.  
"Never." Exza added.  
And, of course, the prince began to mope about again, folding his arms in his signature pout; causing Virgil to smirk.  
"Are we having a movie night or something?" Logan asked as he entered the room again.  
"Depends on what movie we're gonna be watching." Patton answered, trying to take his focus off of the scary story playing on the TV.  
"We need to finish watching horror first." Exza smirked.  
"Fine."  
"Sorry but we WERE watching this first."  
"Yep." Virgil backed her up.  
"Very well, we can watch this for a while. Has anyone checked on Thomas?" Logan asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"I'll check on him." May entered, drying her hands after doing the pots.  
"Very well, let us know how it goes."  
"Alright."  
"Again, everything's gotten pretty abysmal right now." Exza called as May sank out.  
May was one of Thomas's friends, as was Exza, but due to Exza's technological advances with her gloves - long story - she could take herself and friends into Thomas' mindscape. It helped when Thomas was having his usual problematic circumstances. May popped up near Thomas as he was watching TV.  
"Hey Thomas."  
"oh, hi." He smiled.  
"You doing alright?"  
"Uh, I think so, what you guys doing?"  
"We are doing Movie night..." She sounded somewhat uninterested.  
"Oh fun! How's it going?" He remembered having movie nights with them, it was always fun.  
"We're just waiting for Virgil and Exza to finish their horror movie..."  
"Ooo, well at least they're getting along. Good thing Exza has those gloves that means she can enter my mind... Which is sorta weird. But it means you get to hang out with people as well." He smiled reassuringly.  
"Yeah..." She offered a tiny smile back.  
"How are you doing?"  
"I am good... You?"  
Thomas smiled once again. "Yep!"  
"That's good."  
"Well, I'll let you get back to your films." And with one last smile, the girl nodded and sank back down.  
"Ah, May there you are, is Thomas ok?" Logan asked immediately.  
"He's okay." She shrugged, not too sure what the logical side was worried about.  
"Good, we have finished the film, Patton is making popcorn because he got scared." Logan answered, moving to one side so she could sit down with them. "Roman had retreated to his room."  
"I had nothing to do with it." Exza interjected.  
"And we are going to debate what to watch."  
"Okay." May sat down next to him, thinking of film ideas.  
"I mean I'm voting more horror or YouTube or a comedy but." Exza shrugged, not wanting to make them watch anything. Virgil sighed. Exza looked at him, Logan distracted talking to May. "You ok?" She whispered so as to not draw the attention of the others.  
"Yeah I'm okay..." Was the answer.  
She chose to let it go again. She knew not to push him. "alright..." She turned back to the stacks of DVD's on the table, all films Thomas had seen in his life - quite a few from film nights with Exza. "What about a Simon Pegg film?" She asked the room.  
"I'm okay with that..." May answered.  
"That seems sufficient." Logan added his affirmation.  
She turned to look at Virgil again, who smirked and motioned the TV. "Go play it."  
"Yay!" She jumped up, playing the DVD and rushing to sit back down. "Patton! You're gonna miss it!"  
"I'm coming!" Patton replied from the kitchen.  
"Wow... Context man."  
Of course the joke went right over the fatherly sides head as he rushed into the room and took his previous seat, bowl of popcorn in his arms.  
"Are we all ready?" Logan asked, looking around at the group.  
"Yes." Virgil mumbled, just wanting to watch the film already.  
"Mmhmm!" Patton added, a mouth full of popcorn.  
Exza pressed play.  
"Should we have invited Princey?" Logan asked after a moment.  
"No." Virgil was the first to answer.  
"Fair enough."  
\------------  
It was about half way through the film when Exza began to notice something strange.  
"this isn't in the movie..." She mumbled, and a few moments later spoke up again. "Seriously different stuff is happening and it's not in the film. What's going on?"  
"Perhaps we should talk to Thomas, sometimes weird stuff happens in the mind palace." Logan suggested, knowing full well that sometimes strange stuff could happen.  
"I agree." Patton added, standing. The two sunk down to talk to their host.  
"This auta be good..." Exza smirked, following them along with Virgil.


	2. Reclaiming the Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get more interesting soon, I swear

Thomas looked up as the sides, Exza and May appeared in his living room. "Oh, hey guys!" He smiled widely, pausing the TV. "What's up?"  
"Nothing." Virgil answered immediately, not wanting to worry their host.   
"The ceiling is up!" Patton smiled at his own joke.  
"Dad jokes aside, we have experienced some strange activities while watching a film. Do you know what may be causing this?" Logan interrupted before Patton could get started on a dad joke rant.   
Thomas shrugged, still smiling. "Not really guys, I'm just feeling really... Happy right now, like really imaginative and-"  
"Holy shit. It's Roman." Exza stated, folding her arms.   
"No it is Thomas?" Logan answered, gaining a glare from the girl and a roll of the eyes.   
"It is strange... Thomas is never usually this happy... Unless it's his birthday or Christmas..." May added, agreeing with Exza.   
Exza sighed. "I'm telling you Roman has something to do with this."  
"Guys ima go draw or something! Or maybe write a new song!" Thomas interrupted, grinning happily and practically bouncing on the spot.  
Exza waited until the host had wondered off to the kitchen. "While I would like to join him, we need to figure this out."  
"I'm gonna check on Roman.. Anyone want to join?" May asked, looking at them all.   
"we should probably check on him, to be safe." Logan agreed.  
They all turned to look at Thomas, who sat at the table drawing rapidly and singing random lyrics to himself.   
"Agreed." Exza nodded.   
"I'll keep an eye on happy feet over here..." Virgil shrugged, looking back round to see that Patton was also drawing with the host.   
"I wanna draw." Exza pouted. "Let's go find prince snarky and see what's going on."  
"You can draw later..." May answered, ever confused by the others childish antics.   
"True, to princey's room!" Exza smirked, mimicking Roman's usual hand gesture, disappearing followed by Logan and May.  
Virgil folded his arms and turned back to his host and the dad, who were still drawing. "I have no clue what's going on~" Thomas sang, causing the anxious side to sigh. He hated being babysitter.   
\------------  
Logan sank in with the other two. "Now be careful guys, if imaginations running wild who knows what is going to happen in Roman's room." The logical side spoke, pushing his glasses up and turning to the other two.   
"God it's bright in here." Was the answer from Exza, who was shielding eyes from whiteness of the room.  
"That's Roman for ya." May smiled.   
"Well, he does not appear to be here... Oh no... Perhaps he is in his secondary dream space?" The logical side moved around the room.   
"What like his second room just for dreams?" Exza asked, knowing full well of the secondary mind space the prince used.   
"No, this one is a third room of his where he can let imagination run as wild as it likes..."   
"Oh dear Lord..." May sighed.   
"Why did I choose to come?" Exza mumbled and pulls hood up.   
"We could spend hours checking his normal dream space but that one does not effect Thomas as much as the other." Logan explained.   
\------------  
"Virgil? You ok man you seem paler than usual?" Thomas asked, noticing the anxious side stood near them.   
"Roman is going too far with this." Virgil answered, pulling his hood up slowly.   
"What do you mean?" Thomas smiled.  
Virgil sighed. "Don't worry Thomas."  
"Are you ok though?" The host went back to drawing.  
"Yes?" He lied.   
Thomas shrugged. "Ok! Patton can I have the pink crayon?"  
"Here!" The parental side smiled, giving him one.   
"Thanks!"  
\------------  
"This is way too nice for my liking..." Exza mumbled, they all stood in a flowery green field with what looks like a small medivel village near it. Flowers were scattered across the vibrant grass and the sun shone in the sky. She folded her arms as she looked out over the too perfect landscape, before May's voice distracted her.   
"I found Roman..."   
"Where?" Logan asked, turning around.   
"At that castle trying to rescue a princess..."   
"of course... So sexist.   
Logan stifled a chuckle. "Well, we should probably attempt to get him to come back to the mindscape before something bad happens with Thomas."  
"Right." May agreed.   
Roman was scaling the wall of the castle, attempting to make it to the princess.  
"Please do save me Roman!" A high pitched female voice came form the tower.   
"This is gonna make me sick..."  
"Seconded." Exza agreed.   
"He is so extra." Logan added.   
"Let's just get him out of here..." May suggested, thinking of how to get the prince's attention.   
"Fear not princess!" The prince called, still climbing; when a rumbling sound surrounded him, making him have to hold on for his life.  
"Well this can't be good..." Exza mumbled, folding her arms.   
"Nope." May agreed.  
A large scaly reptile with deep green scales that seemed to shimmer with blue appeared, hissing out flames and roaring at Roman.   
"Ah shit. Wait, this is imagination land right?" Exza asked, quickly turning to the other two.  
"Well... Yes but with less of us controlling it and just letting it run its course." Logan answered, clearly confused by the girls train of thought.   
"My point is we have some control right?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Well we can help in this situation then!" She smirked, turning back round.   
May sighed, "Bad thing is, I don't have 'imagination'."  
"Ah... Yeahhhhh..." Exza looked at the two of them, suddenly wishing she'd brought Patton and Virgil with her. "Damn."  
"This is why Virgil or Patton should have come." Logan spoke, almost reading her thoughts.   
"I have plenty of imagination for all of us don't worry." Exza answered, seeming to be concentrating.   
Roman was dangling on the ledge for a moment, before pulling himself back up as the beast got closer. May and Logan looked to Exza again, then back to the helpless prince.   
"You better hurry." May urged, beginning to worry.   
Exza smirked, suddenly holding a shiny purple sword and bow and arrow, Logan held an axe and spear, and May had a crossbow and a few daggers. They both looked at her.  
"Woah." May breathed.   
"Eh, not the best but it'll do. Let's get to shooting!" the fox lover raised her bow.  
Logan sighed. "I would rather not get involved with this..." He raised his spear. "We should try and get closer..."  
"True."  
May walked a bit closer, the others joining her.  
"Ready?" Exza asked, aiming her bow. May aimed as well. "Fire!" She fired, hitting the reptile creature in the eye. "Boom! Headshot!"   
"You have had experience with Viking reenactment before." Logan replied, throwing his spear into the creatures leg. The creature hissed and snorted at all of them, before turning it's attention back to Roman.   
May shot and it hit it's head.  
"Nice!" Exza called, also shooting again. The creature hissed and swiped it's tail at you them, Logan ducking and Exza jumping over it, the tail just missing May by inches. "God I like all living creatures but I hate this thing."   
At this point Roman had gone back to dangling. May shot again.  
"Oi! Ugly butt! Not you Roman!" Exza yelled, smirking as the creature snarled.  
"Oh very nice!" Roman called back, managing to climb to a ledge while the creature was distracted and pulled out his own sword. The creature turned back to Roman, before losing interest and facing the rest of them.   
"If I die for Roman I'm not gonna be happy." Exza stated.  
Logan smirked "I second that opinion." He readied his axe. May aimed again as the creature loomed closer, swiping it's clawed hand at us them.  
Exza stabbed it in the hand before getting shoved across the floor, Logan stabbed it with his spear once it's arm had gone past. May also fired some arrows at the same time while it was distracted by Exza.   
The creature hissed and whipped it's tail round at the two of them, May ducking, but Logan got hit and knocked out of the way. The creature moved closer to Exza, pinning her down on the floor and hissing in her face.  
"Get off me ya ugly fucker!" She yelled, kicking at it. The creature swiped her to one side into the wall, where she fell limp.  
"Oh now you did it!" May called, shooting all of the arrows, hitting him in a spray across the back. The creature hissed in pain again and turned to her, distracted as Logan stabbed it in the neck. It shrieked as May got a dagger, running up and stabbing it.  
The Creature turned as it roared out, getting angry at the little pests. By this point Roman had made his way down and quickly stabbed the creature in the tail.  
It roared again, attempting to hit them all.  
"So this was you're idea Roman?! Trying to get yourself killed then almost get us killed?!" May yelled.   
"As if I meant for this to happen!" Roman yelled back.  
Suddenly the creature dropped down to the floor, letting out a dying hiss as it evaporated slowly into smoke.  
Exza slid down its nose in front of the others, holding up her sword. "Man that hurt." She smirked.   
"Exza are you alright?" Logan asked as she joined them.  
"I will be. Once I smite prince sparkle over there." She moved toward Roman menacingly.  
"I didn't mean to!" He attempted to hide.  
"Don't even bother trying to hide." May smirked.   
Roman stopped, holding his hands up in a way of trying to calm Exza down. "Look, I am sorry! But this was not of my doing. Strange things happen here!"  
Exza hissed at him.   
"Ah... Another hisser. Interesting." Logan stated, nonchalantly.   
"You owe me Princey." She poked him in the chest.   
"That... Is fair enough..." The prince agreed.  
"We should get back, Thomas is acting very, very, very happy right now as if it's his birthday or something." May spoke up, thankful that this was all over.   
"And what is wrong with that?"  
"It's freaking me out." Exza answered, cleaning her sword on the grass. "Plus it's very unsettling and is driving my anxiety up the wall. And no, not Virgil."   
Logan sighed. "Roman, we must return."  
"I do not wish to. I am adventuring." Roman answered, defensively.   
"And why can't you do that in the SAFE dreamscape?"   
"Is this all because you don't like horror films?" Exza asked.   
"Might be that." May smirked.   
Roman made more offended prince noises. "Of course not! I just... Need some time to let off some steam. I did not think a giant monster would come and attack us!"  
"Ah... Ohhhh... I get it." Exza suddenly spoke.  
"But still, We should head back." May tried to convince them.   
"The reason the monster turned up is because of the horror film." Exza continued.  
Logan turned to her, suddenly intrigued. "How?"  
"Prince is imagination, if he watches horror his imagination runs wild, creates monsters and while he's battling them the main outreach of that creative energy goes to the rest of you, mainly Thomas."   
"We need to go."  
Roman frowned. "I am staying. I will be more careful and attempt to control my creativity more."  
"This can't be good..." Exza mumbled, pulling her hood back up as the prince crossed his arms.


	3. Disappearing Act

Thomas looked up from his drawing to his anxiety to see the trait curled up in the corner "Virgil, are you ok...?"   
"I'm fine."  
The host put his crayon down and walked over, smiling. "You know I know that's a lie." He knelt down in front of him. "What's up?"  
"I said I'm fine." Was the response, which caused Thomas to frown. Virgil muttered something incomprehensible, earning a questioning look from the host.   
\------------  
Exza sighed and looked at the prince. "Look, Roman, I get you like control of the TV, but come on man."  
"I just need a while to relax. You can either join me or go back." Roman answered, folding his arms grumpily.   
Logna rolled his eyes. "If he is staying I should go and watch Thomas."  
"Gods damn it." Exza sighed. "I'll stay." She attempted not to cringe from offering to spend time with the fanciful trait.   
"I better go too... I better check if Patton didn't bring home puppies again..." May added.  
Exza stared at her friend in annoyance, she was hoping May would offer to stay as well.   
"If you wish to stay feel free, I can check on the others." Logan spoke, seeming once again to read the girls thoughts.   
"It could be an adventure, issue is we need to make sure Thomas is alright." The fox lover answered.   
May smiled. "Right."  
"It is up to you." Logan shrugged. "But we may need someone else to come in here with these two just in case."  
Exza sighed in relief, knowing the logical side meant in case any more creatures show up, not in case she ended up killing the prince out of annoyance - but still... "Good idea, send Patton or Virgil."  
May looked up. "I don't think Virgil can handle it any more..." She mumbled, knowing the other girl could also sense the amount of heightened anxiety.   
"What do you mean?" Logan asked, ever oblivious to these spikes.   
Exza sighed. "Well, my anxiety's heightened because of all this overflowing imagination, imagine how he's doing."  
"That is a fair point... Perhaps he would feel better being in here though?"  
Roman stared at the group in shock. "He will kill me."  
"What about Patton?" May suggested.  
"That could work. He would keep the 'cheery' demeanour while still being serious when in dad mode." Logan agreed.   
"Right."  
Exza smiled. "Cool."   
Roman finally gave in. "Very well, but does Exza HAVE to stay here?" At that the fox lover brandished her sword. "Woah! I was joking!"  
"Yes if she wants to stay she can stay." May interrupted before the girl could chop the prince in half.   
"Very well."  
"I shall let everyone know what is happening." Logan spoke, adjusting his glasses before sinking out with May, returning to see Patton drawing. "We have returned. Well, half of us have." Thomas looked up. "What? Where are the other two?"  
"They stayed..." May answered, shrugging slightly.   
"So you found out what's going on?" Patton asked, now also looking up.   
"Yes, Roman was in secondary dream space, there was a creature, Exza conjured some weaponry for us all and we defeated it and saved Roman." Logan explained.   
Thomas smiled "Cool!"  
"AMAZING!!!" The fatherly side agreed.   
"Indeed, however they are still in the dream space." Logan continued. "Roman did not want to leave so Exza stayed with him so as to not let him get himself killed."   
Thomas smiled. "Wow!" He continued drawing.  
"Virgil, can I speak to you for a moment?"  
"Sure."   
Logan took him to a different room, sighing and crossing his arms; attempting to think of how to go about this. "Virgil, how are you feeling?"  
"Not. Okay."  
"I am sorry to hear that." He gave a sympathetic smile. "Exza informed me you would probably be feeling heightened anxiety due to Romans antics... She hopes that you are OK, as do the rest of us."  
"Well I'm not Okay! I feel like a spider on a wall right now."  
"Uh... So you feel like you are higher up in the room?" His usual confused face covering his neutral one.  
"Its a figure of speech Logan, even I know that." May spoke, popping her head into the room.   
"Ah, I see."  
Patton now popped into the room. "May, before you call me over, yes I will help you both in the dream space."  
"Aww! Who's gonna draw with me?" Thomas called.   
Virgil sighed. "...Fine."  
"Yay!"  
Once the others had left the room the logical side turned back to the anxious one. "Attempt to relax please Virgil, put on your headphones and listen to music or something."  
"...Okay..."  
"I shall be staying with you anyway." Logan reassured, giving a somewhat kind smile.   
May turned to Patton int he other room. "Let's go."  
"Okay!"  
"You're going too May?" Thomas asked, smiling.  
"Yes." The girl answered.  
"Cool! See you later!"  
Logan and Virgil walked back in. "Be careful you two." The logical side warned.   
"Alright." May answered, giving a small shrug. They both sunk out and reemerged in the dream space, noticing Roman seeming somewhat jittery.   
He turned to them, plastering on a fake smile. "Guys! Hey! Don't panic but uh... Exza sorta disappeared."   
"And how?"  
"I don't know, she started glowing and then suddenly she was gone! I think something took her!"  
"For the love of god! I leave you two for 5 minutes and this happens!"  
"I'm sorry! I tried not to do anything wrong."  
"Riigght."  
"I was waiting for you guys before I began looking." He explained, running a hand through his hair. May sighed in response. "I'm sorry... I did not mean to." As he spoke, a random note appeared at their feet.  
"Huh?" Patton spoke, noticing it first and picking it up. 

'Sanders sides, and friends. Hope you're having a good day. Though I doubt it. I have taken Exza, and you must travel to find her   
while also making sure another of your members stays calm and relaxed. Included is a very non-detailed map, so good luck. Not. -anon~'

"So an anonymous person has taken her..." May spoke after Patton had read the note out-loud, having read it over once first himself.  
Roman sighed "Everyone's gonna blame me for this."  
"Well... Let's go and save her..."  
"I never though Exza would be a damsel in distress."   
Suddenly the girls voice came from nowhere. "Fuck you Princey." She wasn't anywhere around but somehow they all could hear her, it sounded like she'd been crying.  
"What the- oh, hi Exza." Roman smiled to thin air.   
"Let's just go." May sighed, beginning to walk, with Patton holding the terrible map.   
"Of course! For adventure!"  
Exza coughed.  
"And... Exza." Roman added. "Come on, Patton."  
"Okay!" The dad smiled, worried for his 'strange daughter', but still trying to remain calm in the situation.   
"I should probably equip you with stuff from the armoury first." Romans voice interrupted his thoughts.   
Patton smiled, already equipped. "Already got that covered!"  
"Oh... Yes you have imagination, very well." The prince smiled.   
"Then if I have imagination... Then..." The fatherly side gasped and imagined puppies and kittens.  
Roman sighed. "Not the time!"  
"Awww..." The father practically deflated.   
"Also, you're allergic!"  
"No I'm not."  
"To cats you are!"  
"Ohhh..."  
"They are adorable though... I have an idea!" The prince waved his hands. The dogs and cats disappeared and a wolf appeared in their place. "He can help us! Here doggo." He held down one of Exza's bandanna's for the wolf to sniff and get a scent, and then wrapped it around the wolfs neck.  
"Okay then..." May shrugged.  
"EEEEEEEEEE!" Patton squealed, happily hugging the wolf and stroking it.   
"What shall we call him?" Roman asked, grinning.  
"Navi." Exza's voice came.  
"Wasn't that fairy a girl?"  
"Don't judge or discriminate, Roman." Exza answered, Patton smiled widely at the girls response, still stroking the dog.   
"Very well, Navi, lead the way." Roman sighed. "This map is next to no use..." Navi barked and sniffed the floor, finding a scent and leading the way. "Let us set off! For adventure!" The prince called, following the wolf, followed by May. Patton attempting to ride the wolf.   
"Don't break the wolf, Patton!" Roman smiled.   
"I won't!"  
"This place is constantly changing, while we have some control, we must remain vigilant." Roman warned the other two after a moment of silence.   
"Okay!" Patton smiled, stroking the wolf while riding it.  
\------------   
Virgil sat with his headphones on, scrolling through Tumblr, Logan sat on the floor next to him - not too close - reading.  
"PANINI!" Thomas suddenly shouted, startling the two and breaking the clam atmosphere.   
"HOLY-" Virgil growled, hand over his heart.   
"I want a panini." The host ignored the side, going into the kitchen.  
Logan grumbled, more to himself than the anxious side. "He is unbearable like this."  
"I hope those four hurry up..." Virgil replied.lewis-n-snark  
"Are you ok, Virgil?" The logical side asked, closing his book for a moment.  
"I'm getting better... Sort of..."   
"Panini?" Thomas asked, suddenly appearing in front of them both.  
"Thomas stop it, you already had a panini." Virgil sighed.   
"Would you like a panini?"  
"No. Thank you."  
Thomas smiled and went back to colouring. "Alright!" Logan sat there face palming.  
"How long does it take for them to get out?" Virgil asked the logical one, wanting this to all be over already.   
"I do not know... I have no clue what they are doing." Logan shook his head, slowly opening his book back up. Virgil sighed. "I hope they will be back soon."  
"Yeah." Virgil nodded.   
"Ima sing for a bit!" Thomas suddenly called, starting to sing. Virgil put his headphones back on.  
"Fuck that."  
"Agreed... Though don't let Patton hear you saying that." Logan smirked.   
"Luckily he ain't here." The anxious side let himself smirk a small amount.   
"That is true."  
"Well... I'm gonna continue on what I was doing..."  
Logan nodded. "Ok, try to remain calm."  
"Okay."


	4. A Long Quest

"May, how are you not tired yet from walking?" Patton wondered, still sat on the wolf. They had been walking for hours now, this quest would be longer than they initially thought.   
"Well we are adventuring! Though I am tired." Roman answered, attempting to keep spirits up.   
"Plus I've walked for eight hours before." May added.  
"You have been sat down this entire time Patton." Roman sighed, sending the fatherly figure a small smile.   
"I know." Patton smiled widely, oblivious.   
"The map says we cannot go this way..." Roman stated, looking back down at the terrible map.   
At this point they had made their way through a thick, looming forest. The trees seemed to be closing in on them as they ventured through, the atmosphere growing darker as the skyline got almost all cut out from the thick leaves that shrouded the canopy. And now, they came up to a large wall of rock. True to Roman's word, there was no way to get through it.   
May sighed. "Well let's get going then."   
"There must be a way over this somehow." Roman answered, placing his hand on the wall.  
"I'm sorry, do you HAVE climbing equipment?" Exza's voice came.   
"No?" Patton answered, climbing off of Navi and looking up at the wall with his arms folded.   
"we can make some! We are in the land of imagination!" Roman turned to them, smiling.  
"Oh!"  
Roman closed his eyes and a second later, magicked himself some climbing equipment. Patton gasped and imagined some as well, beaming when it materialised in his hands. "May?" Roman asked, turning to the bookworm.   
"What?" She asked.  
"Do you need climbing gear?"  
"Are you annoying?"  
Exza's giggle filled the air at that and the prince pouted.   
"Would you like us to abandon you?" He asked.  
"Want me to slap you?" May answered, folding her arms. Roman sighed and went to hand her the climbing gear. "Thank you but I think they're yours... Not mine... I got another way of going over there..."  
Roman was going to protest, but sighed and gave in. "Um... Alright?"  
"Ummm." Patton looked between the two of them and Roman just shrugged, turning back to the wall and beginning to climb the wall. Patton shrugged and did the same. It was actually kinda fun.  
"Be careful, Patton." Roman spoke, slightly ahead of the fatherly figure.   
"Same with you."  
The prince continued climbing, looking back at the elder trait every so often just in case. Patton appeared to be having fun climbing, a wide smile graced his features and Roman supposed it was possibly because it reminded him of climbing when he was a child. "Almost there!" Roman called, noticing the fatherly figure had caught up to him.   
"We're almost there." Patton repeated, seemingly mostly to himself.   
Roman climbed over the top, pulling himself up to see May on the top of the cliff already. "I would question this. But it is the land of imagination." He grumbled, pulling himself fully up before helping Patton up as well.   
"I don't have imagination..." The girl answered.  
"Then how did you get over?"   
"I have my ways."  
Exza snickered. "Can you guys hurry up, it's cold..."  
"Well we don't know where you are!" Roman retaliated, using his imagination to send the climbing gear back to the beginning village.   
"Up there?" Patton asked, pointing across the landscape, somewhat hopefully.   
"Patton, this map is stating that we are still very far from Exza's location." Roman admitted. "Now, Navi, can you get her scent again?"  
"Lovely." Exza sighed as Navi sniffed the air. "I thought you were supposed to be a prince?" Roman Huffed in annoyance. Navi began to walk forward.  
"Ah, he has a sent!" Roman smiled.   
Patton jumped up and down, giddily. "Well let's go!"   
"Lead the way Navi!"  
They all began to follow the wolf as he lead the way.   
\------------  
"Well half way there is not bad for a days travel..." Roman broke the silence as the sun began to set.   
"Not bad for you..." Exza mumbled.  
"Shall we make camp for the night? Navi seems to have the scent down so."  
"Okay!" Patton smiled, knowing everyone was tired.   
"Brilliant!" The prince called, magicking a couple of tents in the least rocky part of the path they were on. A small fire sat in the middle and each tent appeared to be padded out with sleeping bags and pyjamas for each of them. It was warming and nice, the fires orange light bouncing around.   
"Umm.. Thanks?" May spoke, not knowing what else to say. It really was a nice, comfy looking set up.   
"It is no problem." Roman answered, smiling proudly.  
Exza sighed. "Smug bastard..."  
"Language!" Patton called to the thin air where he heard Exza's voice come from.   
"Sorry dad."  
"Still can't believe you and Virgil call Patton dad." Roman quipped, folding his arms.  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Just saying it is strange."   
"I'm fine with it!" Patton called, attempting to defuse the argument.   
"See! Patton likes it when we call him dad." They could almost hear Exza's signature smirk.   
Roman sighed and folded his arms. "Fine. Well, I am going to attempt to find some food for us, any preferences? Not that it matters too much out here..."  
"Is there fish?" Patton asked, sitting on one of the logs in front of the fire.   
"Most definitely! There is a small stream nearby from what the map says as well."  
"Yes!"  
Roman smiled. "I shall return with fish!" He called, before wandering off towards the stream. Exza sighed. She looked around, seeing Patton sat down with Navi, stroking behind his ears.  
\------------  
About 20 minutes later Roman returned with the food, four fish held over his shoulder. Once he had cooked them, they all ate and talked for a while until the sun was almost completely set, and they all got into their tents and sleeping bags, leaving the fire running to die out in the night. Despite what had happened, the day had gone well. They had made good progress on the quest and would hopefully make it to the end the next day.   
Patton was curled up in his sleeping back, mostly asleep, when he heard quiet sobbing and sniffling outside the tent. He looked to his right, Roman was still asleep. He put ti down to his tired brain and closed his eyes again.   
May heard it. Exiting her tent slowly to see Exza, or a shadow form of Exza at any rate, slowly glowing blue, curled up with her back to her and the fire, crying. it took a moment for the girl to think through what was happening before she spoke. "Exza?"  
The ghostly form sniffles and didn't look round, but became quiet.  
"I HEAR CRYING!" Patton's voice suddenly came, like he had finally clicked together what was happening and hid dad mode had suddenly awoken.   
"God damn it..." Exza whimpered as the dad ran outside, stopping when he saw Exza, half turned away from him and trying to avoid eye contact as she wiped her tears onto her sleeve. She finally looked up. "Hey Dad..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing... I'm fine..." She sniffled.  
Patton sighed softly and sat next to her. "Are you lying?"  
"I don't like it here..." She whispered in response, fresh tears filling her eyes.   
"We're almost there." Patton attempted to reassure her.   
"It hurts..."  
"What hurts?" His heart was breaking for the girl right now.   
Exza sniffled again. "It doesn't matter..."  
"Yes it does." He wanted to place his hand on hers but he didn't want to startle her. He knew how anxious she could get.   
"It's cold... And dark... And they, they keep... Hurting me..."  
"Don't worry! We're almost there!" Patton tried to help, attempting not to break down himself at his strange dark daughter's pain.  
She sighed and began explaining. "I need a hug... But I can't touch you guys... The only reason you can see me now is because I'm in pain... They told me they put something in me that will show you guys how much pain I'm in... The only reason you've been able to hear and see me is because of that."   
He had to hold back his tears at that. Who would do such a thing...?!  
"We'll be there soon... Don't worry Exza." He wanted so badly to hold her and let her cry her worries away as he'd done before to both her and Virgil.   
Exza just curled up and cried.  
May's voice soon came, softly as if she didn't want to interrupt. "The sun is rising."  
Exza sniffled and slowly disappeared "I'll be OK..." They couldn't see her but her voice was still there. Patton sighed, he didn't like not knowing what to do.   
Roman soon came out of the tent, smiling. Completely oblivious. "Good morrow everyone!"  
"Oh morning, Roman." Patton smiled.   
"What a beautiful morning! Shall we get food or head straight away?" The prince stretched.  
"Yes then we should find Exza after." Patton pushed.  
"Alright, what would everyone like to eat?"  
"Nothing really..." May mumbled.   
"I don't know." Patton added with a half shrug.   
"Well I shall find something I'm sure, be back soon~" The prince called.   
Patton smiled. "Okay!" Roman wandered off.  
"Can I keep the wolf?" Exza's voice suddenly came and Patton laughed.   
"Yes you can!"  
"Awesome."  
Patton yawned - a proper dad yawn.   
"You guys should probably go to sleep before Roman comes back." Exza spoke, but noticed Patton was already asleep. May took the dad into his tent and laid him down and got some sleep herself.   
\------------  
half an hour to an hour later Roman returned, they all ate and began on their journey once again. Navi was quick to get her scent again and the others followed.   
Well I had a very nice sleep! I wonder how the others are doing." Roman spoke, the other two sharing a look behind him.


	5. Joining the Quest

Virgil was listening to music, sat on the floor near the table so he could keep a close eye on Thomas. Logan came downstairs holding a new book.  
Thomas looked at them. "Why don't you guys colour with me?"  
"No thanks..." Virgil answered, attempting to keep his voice steady. Thomas pouted in a fake sad face to the side, giving his best puppy dog eyes. "...Fine."  
"Are you seriously going to draw with Thomas?" Logan asked him as he stood.  
"Only to shut him up about it."  
"Very well, though I am not good with drawing I shall attempt as well."  
"Alright." They both moved over to the table, thoroughly unhappy to be there.   
"You can draw in purple!" Thomas smiled, handing a purple crayon to Virgil.  
"Thanks..."  
Thomas went back to drawing, not noticing how much the two didn't want to do this. "What are ya gonna draw?"  
"Something that represents darkness."  
"Of course." Logan smirked, concentrating on drawing his logo.   
"Well, you be as edgy as you wanna be buddy!" Thomas smiled.   
Virgil drew whatever, letting his anxiety fuel it like usual. He didn't think he was very good at art but Patton usually said his artwork was amazing. He looked over at Thomas, who was drawing (pretty badly) a pony.  
The logical side noticed as well. "Thomas... you realise you cannot get blue and pink ponies right?"  
"Of course."  
Virgil wasn't listening, too focused on drawing. Logan had gone to drawing lines over the paper, like a graph.  
\------------  
Roman observed the map. "We are getting close..." Looking up from map, looking over the hill down at cracked dark grey earth, everything was dry and hot and there were a few mountains ahead with snowy caps, and it seemed to be the next place they all needed to go. It seems about an hour or so walk away.  
Patton reached the top of the hill next to him, out of breathe. "You said that 3 hours ago." He whined.  
"I did say we were about half way through the venture. We are very close now."  
"Are you sure about that?" The dad asked. He'd been on quests with Roman before but none this urgent and all in the normal dreamspace. They'd been able to rest more on previous excursions but this one was very tiring. He didn't even want to try and count how many different terrains they had been through.   
"The map says so. It should be in that mountain." The prince pointed forwards to a sharp, grey mountain. It looked as if it was composed of ashes.   
"Right." Patton spoke, reinvigorated knowing how close they were.   
"Can you just get on with it already?" Exza's voice came.   
Patton smiled, they hadn't heard form her very often over the past few hours, even to argue with Roman. Not that the prince noticed. "We're almost there kiddo!"  
"Yes Mrs Sulky, we shall get you soon." Roman rolled his eyes.  
"Now Roman, be nice." Patton scolded, but didn't say anything else. Roman didn't know how hurt the girl was after all.   
"Let us begin!" The prince started walking across the difficult terrain. May and Patton followed close behind.   
The terrain was fairly difficult, and it seemed to be taking longer than planned due to party having to be careful - and making sure Patton doesn't get himself hurt. The ground was shattered and precarious, black ashy flat stones layered together and sharp.   
Patton looked around, somewhat scared. The ground had gotten dryer and the sun was scorching hot, Roman appeared to be a fair bit away ahead of May and himself, being less cautious. "How long now?" The dad called ahead.   
Roman looked back, balancing on a particularly precarious patch of earth. "Well we appear to be almost there! See the mountain is fairly close now."   
It seems to be getting darker the closer the three get to the mountain, despite it still being daytime. Like the ash of the ground and mountain had found its way into the air and clouded them off from the rest of the world they had just traveled through, which was paradise in comparison.   
"Seems that'll be a while until we're there." May answered back.   
"Well, we can take a break if you guys want." Roman sighed, waiting for them to catch up. "I have water for everyone that I collected, we should probably have a drink."   
The air was very dry, tickling the back of their throats.   
"Finally." Patton spoke, his voice already somewhat sore.   
"Sorry padre." He passed everyone a flask of water. Patton immediately gulped it down.  
Roman drank as well, looking ahead at the mountain. "Well, we appear to be in a little outcrop, should we set up camp for a while and get some rest?"  
It was true, some of the ground was higher here and if they sat or laid down then the sun wouldnt hit them. He could already feel himself getting tanned. Patton wouldn't be so lucky, the dad would burn.   
"Okay." Patton nodded, flopping to the floor and running a hand through his hair. The father figure didn't do too well in hot weather.   
Roman magicked a smaller camp this time, due to limited space, stretching. "I am gonna snooze for a bit!" He got into one of the tents.  
"Have a nice sleep."  
"Thank you Patton!" he closed the tent door behind him.   
The dad yawned.   
"If you're tired then you should go to sleep..." Exza mumbled.  
"Okay..."  
The girl appeared again with tear tracks down her cheeks, and what appeared to be the blue light from before; rippling over her like electricity. "Damn..."  
"Don't worry kiddo... We're almost there." He smiled reassuringly. She nodded a little and sat down, hugging her own legs. "I wish I can hug you right now..."  
"Well... When you find me." She gave a tiny smirk, causing Patton to smile, which fell when Exza closed her eyes in pain and curled up more.  
"You'll be okay." His voice was the softest she'd ever heard it.   
Exza couldn't seem to be able to speak through the pain, so simply nodded. Patton smiled at her.  
\------------   
Virgil woke up suddenly, after having visions of Exza in pain, for some strange reason it felt so familiar. He looked around, a little worried. Logan was sat next to him on the floor, where they had been sat all day except to draw with Thomas.  
"Virgil, did you have a good sleep?" The logical side asked, not questioning why the younger side had jumped.   
"Yes?"  
"Good, Thomas has gone shopping with Joan, I have asked them to keep an eye on him. Are you hungry? You do seem pretty out of it."   
"Kinda."  
"I shall make us some sandwiches, what would you like in yours?" The logical one stood, pausing when he looked at the anxious side again. "Are you sure you are alright? You seem paler than usual."  
"I'm fine..." He lied.   
"Are you positive? I do not mean to pry."  
Virgil sighed. "Okay... I'm having weird visions of Exza in pain." He mumbled - loud enough for the other side to hear him from the kitchen - fiddling with his sleeves.   
"Care to elaborate?" Logan bought the food in, sitting next to Virgil and letting him explain. "Wow... That is a lot of information, do you know why this could be happening?"  
Virgil thought back to when he was younger - back when he wasn't anxiety. The other sides didn't know. He looked at Logan, wanting so bad to tell him. But he couldn't...  
"But I still don't get why I'm having these images..." Was what he stuck with, looking back down at his kneecaps through his ripped jeans.   
"Perhaps it is Thomas's mind attempting to warn you?" Logan suggested, thinking through logical ways to why Thomas's anxiety would be affected like this.   
"Maybe..."  
"Perhaps we should attempt to find the others...?" It had been a long time.  
Virgil was glad the other side was changing the subject. "I don't know... I don't think I can handle it."  
"They may need our help... Considering they are not back yet. I do not even know what they are doing, they just said that they were staying."   
His anxiety took over, worrying for his friends... and Roman. "...Okay..."  
"Are you ok with coming with me? Seen as you are the one receiving these visions."  
"I'll be okay."  
"Well eat up, we shall find them once we have eaten." The logical side tucked into his own sandwich.   
"Okay."  
After they'd both ate they headed into the fantasy world; looking around. Nobody was anywhere to be seen, but a quick mental search showed they were quite far away - no, VERY far away - though it should be manageable to catch up due to the bending of the mindscape since the others had already traveled that far.   
Logan frowned, his arms folded. "Why are they so far away? This is odd. Curiouser and curiouser."  
"I don't know why they're far that far away either..."  
"Well, we can catch up quickly due to the fact that they have already traveled that far. So, you are the imaginative one of the two of us, how about an airship or some form of vehicle?"   
Virgil looked at him, before sighing, stuffing his hands further into his pockets. "...I'll try."  
"Much obliged."  
Virgil thought of transport they could use. If they used an airship as Logan had suggested, it could pop and fall like the Hindenburg. A train would stop listening to their directions and fly through the mindscape, possibly crushing the others... A car? Hmm. That could work. He imagined a car.   
A couple seconds later a small, beaten down black car sat in front of them. One of the cars that's long but low down. It wasn't the nicest of cars but it would do.   
Logan smiled. "Nice, would you like me to drive?"  
"If you want."  
"Alright, I am going to need you to attempt to focus on the others so I can find them easier."  
Virgil shrugged. "Okay."  
They climbed into the car and strapped themselves in and Logan turned the key. "Right, focusing?"  
"Yes."  
"Excellent." He began driving, following Virgil's directions.  
\------------  
"We're close."  
"Great, I believe I see light over there." Logan answered, pointing to a camp.  
"They're over there."  
Logan drove them to the camp, where the others appeared to be eating. "Salutations guys, what is happening?" He asked as he got out of the car.  
"Good evening! We are adventuring!" Roman beamed - but something was wrong.   
Virgil notices immediately. "Where is Exza?"  
"Ah, well we're attempting to find her."  
Logan frowned. "What do you mean 'find her'? You have moved a fair ways across the landscape."  
"We left him with her for 5 minutes and Exza went missing, Logan..." May answered before the prince could.   
Virgil stared at her. "He let Exza get captured?!"  
"She disappeared! There was nothing I could do..." The prince answered, flustered as the anxious sides voice grew darker.  
Logan facepalmed. "Oh my... I knew it was a mistake to leave you guys in here."  
"You could done something by actually leaving this place!" Virgil continued yelling at the prince.   
"I didn't know this would happen! Besides, we are almost at the place we believe she is being kept." He pointed to the mountain in defense.   
"I'm gonna kick your ass when I next see you..." Exza mumbled.  
"At least someone agrees-" Virgil spoke, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.   
"Enough, we are almost to her and we shall save her and then we can leave." Roman sighed.   
"Well, why are we not heading to where she is?" Logan asked.   
Roman shrugged slightly. "We needed a rest."  
"Mostly Patton." Virgil added.   
Logan turned to him. "What do you mean Virgil?" The anxious side pointed back to Patton with his thumb. The fatherly figure was asleep, cuddled up to Navi. "Ah... Well, we can rest for a while, however it is imperative we collect Exza as soon as possible, since we do not know what or who has taken her." He turned back to Virgil. "Do you think this could be the reason behind your visions...?"  
"Maybe."  
"I have some suspicions about this. I believe we should be careful going forward." He sat down at the camp.  
Roman smiled. "We shall set off as soon as Patton gets up."


	6. Redemption

Virgil sighed, attempting not to panic about the fact that his best friend was missing. "Right."  
"I fucking hope so..." Exza mumbles, almost quiet enough for no one to hear it. Patton yawned, stretching as he sat up.  
"Ah, Patton you are awake." Logan spoke, looking at the eldest trait.  
"Slightly- Logan?!" The fatherly figures eyes were almost comical to see as he noticed the logical side was there with them.  
"Salutations Patton."  
"How long have you been here?"  
Logan smiled. "Only a small while Patton, do not worry."  
"Oh!"  
"We grew worried of you guys, so decided to come and see what was happening."  
"We?"  
"'Sup." Virgil's voice came from the dad's other side.  
"Virgil!" Patton beamed happily.  
"E=MC scared... Please stop shouting out of context!" Logan called, hand over his heart, causing Patton to smile apologetically and Virgil to smirk.  
"I can't help it."  
"it is OK. Anyway, shall we continue?" The logical trait stood, followed immediately by Virgil.  
"Yea- Wait where's May?" Patton asked as he stood and stretched.  
Logan looked around, befuddled. "She was here when we got here..."  
"Strange..." Virgil mumbled, also looking around.  
Roman turned in a circle as if that would help him find her. "Has she also disappeared?"  
Patton tried to remain calm. "That's strange."  
"So... 'They' have both of them now?" Roman questioned, looking to the mountain.  
"We should get going." Logan stated, putting out the fire and starting towards their destination. "We need to save them."  
"Right!" Patton agreed, following him to the car.  
They all carefully drove up to the mountain, getting out and looking up at it, then to an opening at the base. It was ominous and daunting, and Patton even did a comical gulp.  
Roman looked to them all. "It must be through there."  
"Well... How are we gonna get in?" Patton asked, hoping for a different option to the dark, scary opening. Who knew how many spiders could be in there?!  
"We will have to try through the opening. It looks big enough." Logan answered, again not understanding the hint that the dad really didn't want to go through there.  
"Have you ever tried thinking that you can teleport? It is the dream realm so..." Virgil spoke up, also wary of the opening. It could be a trap, or something could attack them, or the dark could consume them...  
"We have less control than in regular dream space in this part of the mind." Roman explained. "Even I have less control. The only reason you two were able to magic transport so well was because we had already ventured across the land. Think of it as loading in a game."  
Logan turned to him, intrigued. "So you loaded the blocks and we followed and had more control since you guys had already loaded that terrain?"  
Roman smiled. "Exactly."  
"interesting."  
Patton was getting antsy. If he waited much longer he would be too scared to go through the entrance. "Can we get in there now?"  
"Of course, I apologise. Let us go." Logan lead the way to the entrance, the others following.  
Half way through the tunnel, Virgil scanned the area with his mind, sensing the two girls. "They're both up there."  
They all made their way up, half way up finding May in a cell. She was sitting on the floor, nothing seemed to have happened to her yet. They appraoched slowly, until Patton saw her and ran over.  
"May!" He smiled and held onto the bars.  
"May, how are you?" Logan asked as he looked at the lock.  
"I'm okay..." May answered, seemingly still confused about how she got there.  
Logan attempted to open the lock. "Give me one moment and I shall have you free."  
"Thanks..." May answered, still observing her cell. She seemed more intrigued than anything else. The door unlocked after a couple moments.  
Roman beamed. "Yay! We saved her!"  
"Do you remember what happened?" Logan asked, helping the girl from the cage.  
"Not really." May shrugged.  
"Fair enough, let us continue to attempt to find Exza."  
"Okay."  
They continued on their quest to get to the top; where the room was dark and freezing and seemed to simply be carved out of the walls. There was a small caged cell.  
"Exza?" Patton called hopefully.  
There was a figure curled up on the floor, their back to them all, seemingly unconscious.  
Logan moved past the father figure. "Let me try and get into the cell."  
"That is Exza." Virgil told himself more than anyone else.  
Logan managed to get the door open and Virgil was the first to go in. There seemed to be a bright blue and purple and black ora softy emanating from her, it seemed all too familiar tot he anxious trait. He walked over to her, she was unconscious.  
Roman called from near the door. "Well panic at the everywhere?"  
"Roman shut up..." Virgil hissed back.  
"Is she alright?" Logan asked.  
Exza slowly opened her eyes, bright blue glowing tears falling from her eyes; which were glowing blue and purple.  
"I don't know but... We need to get her out of here." Virgil mumbled, attempting to keep the panic out as he heard his own voice darken.  
The room grew even darker and a mysterious voice rang around. "And how are you going to do that? Virgil?"  
The anxious side froze in place. He recognised the voice, he'd heard it before, when he changed... When he became anxiety.  
"Who is there?" Logan called, looking around for the voice. May did the same.  
"Virgil, do you know what is happening?" Logan asked, how would this mysterious person know the anxious sides name...?  
"No."  
"You... You guys... Need to get out..." Exza spoke, still laying on the floor weakly.  
"Why?" Patton asked, sounding scared.  
"She appears to be in pain, we must get her out of here." Logan barked at the rest of them, ready to devise a plan.  
Roman pulled out his sword. "You guys should go, I shall vanquish this evil."  
Virgil picked her up. "But you don't know what it is Roman." He said as he turned back to them.  
"None of us do!" Roman answered.  
Exza scoffed, her arm draped over Virgil's shoulders to help her stand. "You... Don't exactly... Care Roman..."  
Roman stopped in his stride. "What?"  
"You don't care..."  
Roman paused for a moment, staring at the girl, unable to say anything.  
"We need to leave!" Logan yelled.  
"Now!" May agreed.  
Virgil began heading toward the door, everyone following apart from Roman.  
The prince glared at the room now, letting the others go. "What are you? A trickster? A sorcerer? Show yourself!" He spoke to the dark room; eliciting evil laughter to sliver around him.  
Patton almost fell down the stairs, slipping in their rush. Logan gripped him so he didn't fall. "Be careful, Patton." He advised.  
"As she said, you don't care, PRINCEY~" The voice called. Roman growled and drew his sword, before slowly following the others, facing behind them in case the evil enemy appeared.  
"Thanks Logan." He heard Patton say.  
"What is the plan you evil beast?!"  
"Oh, you shall see..." As soon as the dark voice loomed down the hall after them, the tower began to collapse. They all shared looks and moved faster, running as quick as they could to the entrance. They made it just out of the opening as the rocks fell, just as everyone got out; apart from Roman.  
Patton was the first to stand and turn around, coughing against the ash and dust that was slowly settling. "Where did Roman go?" He asked, looking around at them all.  
"He... Must still be inside..." Logan answered, rolling onto his back and pushing himself up, coughing.  
"We have to get him out!"  
"The entrance way is blocked... We can begin digging but..." He rubbed his eyes under his glasses to clear them from ash. "I... Do not think..."  
\------------  
"How dare you hurt my friend!" The prince asked, slowly standing, holding up his sword shakily.  
"Some friendship, you both hate each other..."  
Roman growled. "I will avenge whatever you have done to her!"  
The evil laugh returned and an outline of someone manifested not too far in front of him. "Really?"  
\------------  
"We have to try!" Patton yelled at them, running over to the rocks and dragging them away from the opening. Logan followed and began attempting to move the rocks.  
Exza curled up on the floor, Virgil staying with her, staring at the pile of rocks as May began to help the other two.  
They all stayed like that for ages, attempting to fix the situation and not accept what might have happened.  
Logan turned to the fatherly trait, breathing heavily and noticing the dad wasn't giving up. "It is no use... We have been trying for over 20 minutes and have made no leeway..."  
Patton didn't stop, if anything he continued, his hands scraped and somewhat bloody. "No! We still need to try!"  
"Patton!" Logan called, grabbing him and holding him back. "We cannot keep on trying, it is too late..."  
Patton turned to him, tears escaping his eyes. "But we don't know that! Without Roman, Thomas isn't Thomas! Like what happened with Virgil! When he left, Thomas had no fear! But without Roman, Thomas won't be as happy, he won't have imagination..."  
Logan didn't know what to say, just stared at the father before looking to the floor.  
"He has a point Logan..." May mumbled, turning around.  
Logan whipped round to her, throwing his arms to both sides. "What am I supposed to do?! I... We cannot get to him... " He yelled, his voice becoming quieter as he spoke.  
Silence filled the air and they all looked away from each other. They heard movement, and, slowly but surely, the rocks shifted and Roman emerged slowly, dirty with a few cuts and bruises on him.  
Patton stared at him. "Roman?"  
"Uh hey guys... Little help please...?" He smiled,he gives a small chuckle, attempting to get himself out. Patton ran over and helped get him out and immediately hugged him. Roman laughed and hugged him back, wincing slightly.  
Logan stared at the prince, before giving a gentle smile. "I am glad to see that you are alright, Roman."  
Roman smirked. "Gotcha guys good huh? Where's emo Jr? Is she doing ok?"  
"She's doing okay..." Virgil spoke, still sitting next to the girl, who was curled up, crying. Roman gave a sad smile and walked over. "Heyyyy, dark and sinister, how you feeling?" He asked, kneeling down next to her.  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered.  
Roman smiled. "I know why you said what you did. I have been a pretty lousy prince. To the both of you." He looked between Virgil and Exza. "I apologise."  
"...It's fine..." Virgil answered after a moments silence, surprised to hear the prince admit to his wrongs.  
Exza began shivering.  
"I know what is happening... And it is not good." Roman stated, as the others came over.  
"What's wrong?" Patton asked, worry evident on his face.  
"We should start heading back, the quicker we get back the better things will be..." The prince stood up. "I believe Virgil would be best to explain, since he has... Apparently been through this before." He turned to look at the anxious side. "Haven't you?"  
Virgil sighed and looked down to the floor. "I have."  
"Virgil, I thought you told me everything you know about this? What is Roman talking about?" Logan asked, stepping forward.  
Roman sighed. "It's OK hot topic, you can tell them."  
Virgil looked to them all. "Ok, fine... I ... I didn't use to be anxiety. Before Thomas got into High School I was... Curiosity and nervousness. I'd be the one to see which way to turn. Whether to explore or to... back off and run. Fight or flight... Somehow i got changed into anxiety and... none of you remembered me. You all just.. thought I was a new side..."  
"So... Let me get this straight, you used to be curiosity and nervousness instead of anxiety, but this force that has just attacked Exza and May, got you and changed you, and erased all of our memories of the past you... Making us hate you because we thought you came from nowhere?" Logan asked, pushing his glasses up.  
Roman sighed. "And the same thing is happening to Exza now."  
Logan looked to him. "But Virgil was a side before that, how can Exza be changing?"  
"She has been hanging out in Thomas's mindset a lot, coming to this part of his mind... Was a mistake. And it is my mistake."  
"So she is turning into a new side?"  
"Yes she is." Virgil answered, all of this was too familiar for his liking.  
"But what side?" Logan looked at them both.  
Roman looked up. "...From what I can tell? Depression..."


	7. Comfort

Exza curled up, hugging her legs, and cried more, unable to stop.  
Roman sighed sadly. "There could be more, or less or she could be something completely different but... From what I gathered they tortured her and... Hurt her and held her hostage to turn her. And this happens whenever a trait turns bad or a new bad trait is born. For Virgil it was his room that changed to make him paranoid and scared. For Exza they replicated the feeling of depression with the environment and everything else..."  
Patton gasped. "Noooo! I don't want my dark strange daughter to be depressed!"  
Exza let out a choked chuckle. "Few years too late dad..."  
Logan shrugged slightly. "Well, at least she still has her sense of humour... We should get her out of here."  
"Right." May agreed.   
Roman helped Virgil get Exza up and to the car.  
"I shall drive." Logan offered, climbing into the front seat. Patton got in the back, Exza had her head on Virgil's lap and her legs on Patton's. Logan began driving. "Virgil... Why didn't you tell us?"   
Virgil sighed. "I couldn't remember anything... But the only thing I did remember was... Being a different side... I didn't tell you sooner because... I tend to forget..." He lied.  
Logan looked back at him through the mirror. "But when this started happening... You hid it from me correct?"  
"Correct."  
"...Why? I do not understand your motivations."  
"It's a feelings thing bro..." Exza mumbled.   
"I'm not explaining... I've had enough talking today." Virgil spoke up.   
"Alright... Well we are here." Logan got out of the car, followed by the others.  
"Well let's go!" Patton smiled, his arm around Exza's shoulders.   
They all made their way back to the mindscape, as soon as they got there Exza dropped to the floor. "It hurts..." She muttered, as Virgil helped her up. "The real world... We need to go there..." She stated.  
"It may help ground her away from Thomas's mind." Roman agreed.  
"Well we should hurry then!" Patton added.  
"Right!" The prince grabbed Exza and sank down with her. The others followed.   
Thomas looked up. "Hey guys! Woah..." Within a split second he suddenly looked like he'd gone back to normal. "Uh... What happened?"  
Virgil turned to the prince, folding his arms. "Roman, would you like to explain?"  
"Um... To keep a long story short, an evil entity took Exza hostage, we saved her and I vanquished the evil but... How do I put this? Exza is in pain and may be becoming another side of yours."  
Thomas blinked. "How... Does that even work?"  
"It happened to me." Virgil spoke up, looking at the floor.   
"W...what?"  
Roman sighed. "Remember how you was really adventurous when you were a kid? And wasn't really scared of anything?"  
"Yes?"  
"That was me..." Virgil admitted.   
"...So, you changed sides?"  
"Yes."  
Thomas nodded slowly but looked back up, confusion still evident on his face. "But, Exza isn't a part of me, how can she be changing?"  
"She's been in the dream realm for too long." The anxious side answered.  
"The entity got her and kept her hostage. If they hadn't took her she would have been fine..." Roman stepped forward.  
"I'm alright..." Exza's mumbled voice came from on the sofa.  
Logan looked to her. "Falsehood."  
"You are not fine." Patton agreed, sitting next to her and rubbing her back softly.   
"I am..."  
"Just try and relax." Logan spoke, somewhat authoritative as Patton wrapped her in a blanket. The girl in turn curled up on Patton, making the dad smile.   
Logan nodded. "I am going to go and do research."  
"I'm gonna stay..." Virgil fiddled with his sleeves.  
Patton nodded and smiled. "Me too."  
"Should I put on a film or something...?" Thomas asked, not seeming to know what to do.   
Roman smiled. "I shall go and collect some of Exza's DVDs from the mindscape!"  
"Go ahead kiddo." Patton answered.  
Roman put on the film, getting through one. But five minutes into the second film Exza was asleep on Patton's lap.  
Thomas spoke up, looking at the others. "I never realised how stressed she usually looks until I saw her asleep..." Patton smiles as the girl curled up more.  
Roman paused. "That is... Slightly adorable." Patton patted her head softly, Exza nuzzling into the touch. Thomas and Patton both attempting suppressing squeals. May also gave a tiny smile.  
Soon Logan appeared again, holding a book. "Salutations."  
"Shhh." Patton scolded.   
"...That is... Um cute." Logan whispered "In terms of fixing this...? It's a case of letting it run its course. Um... It also says in a few books that it may not just be depression, it could be a mix of different things. Including mental illnesses she already has or had before, they could be heightened... So we should be careful and keep am eye on her." Patton nodded immediately, always ready to protect his strange daughter.   
The logical side turned to Thomas. "Has she disclosed her other mental illnesses to you before?"  
Thomas paused. "Yes but... I promised her I wouldn't say anything."  
"How long will it be till it wares off?" Roman asked, attempting to change the subject.  
Logan sighed. "It depends really, it can be fixed eventually but it's just a case of letting it run its course."  
"We'll keep a close eye on her." Patton smiled.   
"I suggest we all get some rest, it has been a long day..."  
"It has." The dad nodded, smiling as Exza gripped onto Patton's top.  
Logan tiled his head. "Well, the sofa is going to hurt your twos back..."  
Roman stood. "I must sleep... Sorry guys. I know this whole thing was my fault."   
"You're forgiven."  
Virgil shrugged. "Same here... But don't do it again... I had to go through so much anxiety."  
"I understand... I did not realise it would affect you." Roman bowed slightly.   
"It's fine."  
The prince sank out, bowing to them all as he went.   
"I better get her to bed..." Virgil spoke, looking down at the fox lover. who was still gripping onto Patton's shirt.  
"I'll help." The dad smirked.   
"I'll clean up." Thomas answered, knowing they all needed sleep.   
Logan sighed. "I shall rest, I am fairly tired."  
"Me too." May stood, they both said their farewells and sank out as Thomas began cleaning up.  
Thomas turned round to the remaining three. "Go on guys, I got things here, it's all good." He smiled.  
Patton smiled. "Okay!" He sank out with Exza.  
Virgil nodded to his host. "Good luck Thomas." He followed Patton.   
"Thanks!" The host called after them.   
Exza curled closer to the dad, who smiled. "C'mon kiddo... You need to get in bed."  
"Nnnnuuuu..." She groaned.   
"Please?"  
Exza grumbled and curled up more. "I don't wanna be alone..."  
"I'll stay..." Virgil offered.   
Patton smiled. "Go on then kiddo." Exza sighed and attempted to stand up, Virgil quickly moving to help her. Patton waved them goodnight and headed to his own room.  
"Thanks..." She mumbled.  
"No problem." Virgil smirked.   
"So... Um... Your room, or...?"  
"I don't mind..."  
"Alright..."  
Virgil placed her in his bed and she gripped his sleeve. "Please don't leave me..." She whispered.  
"I won't."   
"Ok... I'm sorry..." She looked down to the bed.   
"For what? You didn't do anything."  
She smirked. "I always manage to do something wrong..."  
Virgil looked at her for a moment. "But you haven't."  
Exza nodded slowly and silently began crying again, unable to stop herself. The anxious side sat by her as she kept apologising through her tears. He patted her head, giving a tiny genuine smile when she subconsciously nuzzled closer to him. She sniffled. "Sorry..." She gave a fake smile.   
"It's fine... Don't worry."  
Exza curled up next to him, comfy with her best friend.   
"You're okay now..." He spoke softly, stroking her hair. She gripped softly at his hoody and closed eyes. And he couldn't help but smile.  
"Could... Could we listen to music maybe...? We have the same music taste... So..."  
"Okay." He smiled, willing his music - My Chemical Romance - to begin playing softly in the background.   
"Thanks..." She closed her eyes again and smiled a little, sinking into the bed more.  
He smiled back. "No problem."  
"Are... Are you ok with this...? I mean... I don't want to... Make you uncomfortable or anything..." She mumbled, and he knew she knew this was fine, but Logan did say her other 'mental illnesses' would be heightened. Including anxiety.   
"I'll be perfectly okay with it." He assured her.   
"Are... Are you sure...?" She curled back up, this time on his shoulder, mainly so she could avoid looking at him through embarrassment.  
"I'm sure... Now rest."  
Exza nodded softly and closed her eyes, curling up onto him without being too close to make him panic. Virgil yawned, feeling more relaxed to have her here. "Goodnight V..."  
"Night."  
He patted her head softly, causing them both to relax more. He smiled, and fairly soon they were both asleep.   
And though she slept softly for once, she couldn't help but feel this was the calm before the storm...


	8. Morning Routine

In the morning Logan came down into the lounge, spotting the father figure."Good morning Patton, is nobody else up yet?"  
"Nope!" Patton smiled.   
"Did you get a good night's sleep?"  
"Yes did you?"  
Logan gave a small shrug. "I suppose. I am afraid to admit that I am... Fairly worried."  
"About Exza?"  
"That, and what the repercussions onto Thomas will be."  
Patton stopped what he was doing. "You have a point there."  
Roman walks into the room a moment later. "Morning."  
"Good morning."  
"Morning Roman!"  
"Morning padre." The price smiled, earning a smile from the dad. "Where are the wonder kids?"  
Logan tutted. "By that I assume you mean Virgil and Exza? They were still in Virgil's room when I walked past, sleeping."  
"What about May? Is she alright?" Patton asked.   
"She appears to still be sleeping."  
"Ah! Right! I'm gonna make breakfast-"  
May walked into the room at that point. "No you're not." She spoke.  
"To be fair today he would have supervision. Good morning May." Logan greeted, giving a nod.   
"Morning Logan..."  
"I shall make breakfast, would you guys like to go check on Thomas?"  
"Okay!" Patton smiled, sinking down.   
Thomas was still in bed when the dad sank up. However, he didn't even appear to be asleep, just curled up under the covers. He looked to the moral side. "Hey Patton..."  
"Hey Thomas, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright!" He smiled. "I just... I don't really feel like getting up."  
"I don't think Exza will be up anytime soon as well so you're not the only one."  
"How is she?"  
Patton smiled. "She's doing better."  
Thomas nodded. "That's good..." He smiled.  
"I'll leave you alone now."  
"Alright... Um Patton?"  
"Yes?" The dad stopped and looked at his host.   
"Uhhhh..." He sighed. "Doesn't matter..." At that he pulled up the covers and hid under them.  
Patton moved closer. "You can tell me."  
"Could I have a hug...?" His voice was small and scared like he was a child.   
"Of course!" The dad practically leapt over and hugged him.  
"I feel really sad and I don't know why..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know...2 He sniffled "I just don't wanna do anything. Like I do but I feel like I can't make myself get up to do things..."  
"Oh no." Patton spoke, rubbing Thomas' back.  
Thomas looked up at him. "Is this to do with what happened yesterday...?"  
"It might."  
"I'm sorry Patton. I should feel better soon, I just... I know Logan will moan if I don't get out of bed soon."  
Patton smiled softly. "It's not your fault kiddo."  
"It's none of your faults... Can you tell the others I'm OK though? I don't want them worrying."  
"Okay kiddo."   
Thomas offered a small smile. "I'll see you in a bit."  
Patton smiled back. "C'ya." He sunk out.  
Logan looked at him as he sunk back up into the mindscape. "How is Thomas?"  
"He's okay."  
"Excellent. I have made breakfast, it is on the table."  
"Yay!"  
Logan lead through into the kitchen. "I made yours just how you like it." He gave a small smile and sat at the table.  
Patton smiled back and sat down.  
"This is actually quite yummy." Roman smiled, already tucking in to his own food.  
"I agree." Patton nodded.   
Logan smiled. "Thank you."  
After a few minutes silence, Roman spoke up. "Almost feels back to normal..."  
Logan nodded slightly. "Indeed."  
"Y-Yep!" Patton beamed widely.  
"Well, it is not exactly back to normal but I do see what you mean. It is similar to our usual routine, us eating breakfast and saving some to one side for Virgil when he gets up."  
Roman smiled. "It's nice to not have anything... Too bad going on."  
"So, what are the plans for today? Both for us and for Thomas?" Roman asked.  
Patton tilted his head in thought. "We can try and make a video."  
"Excellent idea!"  
Logan nodded in agreement, pushing up his glasses. "We are due to make a video and if Thomas is feeling alright then it could be a good opportunity to address some other mental issues."  
"Right!" Patton smiled.   
Roman looked between the two of them. "Don't you think it may be a bad idea to talk about mental health considering what's going on?"  
Logan seemed confused. "We have helped Virgil feel better through doing these videos with him, perhaps the same will work with talking about depression. It may help Thomas feel better should this last longer than we expect."  
"He has a point Roman." Patton admitted.   
"Very well! What should we do? This is exciting!" Roman asked, suddenly extremely into the idea, always up for making new videos.   
"We can do whatever!"  
Logan smiled a little. "Yes but we will need a plan, let me try and make one up. May would you like to help me?"  
"Sure." May smiled, always happy to do research.  
"Excellent. Let us go into the study room. Is there anything people would like us to include?"  
"No thanks!" Patton asnwered, deciding to leave the specifics to the logical side.   
"Music!" Roman chirped up, always wanting to have some say in the video.   
Logan sighed "I shall attempt to."  
Roman stood. "I am going to go to my room and attempt to come up with how the video will look!"  
"Alright." May answered, following Logan into the study space while Roman went upstairs.   
Patton cleaned up and then went upstairs to check on Exza and Virgil. The girl was curled up on Virgil, her head on his shoulder, still asleep. He was also asleep, and looked very peaceful. Patton smiled.  
"That is adorable." Romans voice came from behind the dad.  
"Shh."  
Roman smiled and took a picture. "Virgil is going to hate me."  
"Yep."


	9. Apologies

Roman turned to Patton, smiling and putting his phone away. "Oh well, I have sent you the picture, I know you like to collect them. See you later padre!"  
"See you in a bit!" And at that they both went into their respective rooms.   
\------------  
Logan sat down, turning to May and opening his notebook. "So we should start researching and organise a plan for a script."  
"Okay." May nodded, also sitting.   
"Though we may need to talk to Exza to understand these mental illnesses. Let us start brainstorming."  
"Alright."  
\------------  
Exza shivered and gripped onto Virgil's hoody more, cuasing the anxious side to slowly wake and smile upon looking down at her, still asleep. He got a blanket from his bedside drawer and wrapped them both in it, Exza curling up more, mumbling slightly as he yawned.   
"No..." Exza mumbled, shifting slightly.  
Virgil looked down to her. "Exza?" It wouldn't be the first time he'd seen her suffer form nightmares, though he hated to see it.   
Exza suddenly gripped hard onto his hoody, her eyes clenching shut further. "Please... No..."  
"Exza!" He shook her, and she woke up suddenly, staring at him for a second before crying and shaking. "Exza, what's wrong?" He held her close, rubbing her back. She shook her head and struggled to breathe. He started softly putting circles into her back with his fingers, knowing it helped calm her when she was anxious.   
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Was all she mumbled,crying.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
Just as she spoke, the anxious side could suddenly feel something bad happening with Thomas. Like a wave crashed in front of himself. Something was happening with their host. Virgil looked back down to her. "Why are you sorry?"  
"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..." Was the response.  
Little did any of them know that Thomas had abruptly burst into tears.  
\------------  
May looked up when Logan complained of a slight headache. "I'll see what's going on..." She spoke, worried for the intellectual side.   
"Yes something seems off..." Logan answered, taking his glasses off and rubbing his temple.   
"Well I'll be back soon..." At that she sunk out, coming back up again in Thomas' room, Thomas himself was curled up on the floor crying. "Thomas? What's wrong?" She asked, though she suspected what had happened the day before may be to blame.   
"I don't know! I just can't feel anything! I feel terrible, what if something bad happens? It'll be my fault..." Thomas answered, gripping his hair. May knelt down and hugged him.   
"It's okay." She reassured.   
"I'll just bring everyone else down... What am I supposed to do?"  
"Just... Calm down." She spoke, not knowing what to do in this situation. Ew, feelings. But she did chastise herself for saying that, as she remembered that hadn't helped with some of her other friends. And it didn't seem to help now as Thomas began to hyperventilate through crying. She rubbed his back quickly.   
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's Okay, Thomas..."  
Thomas used Virgil's 4,7,8 trick to calm down his breathing, May smiling when he had calmed down a bit. He managed a small smile back.   
"You're okay..."  
Thomas nodded little. "Yeah... Thank you."  
"If you need anything let me know Okay?" May spoke after a couple moments, knowing the boy would probably be fine on his own. She also knew the others would want answers.   
"I will..."  
She sunk out, popping back up near Logan.   
"Is he alright?" The logical side asked as he looked to her. He had also grabbed himself a bottle of water.   
"He... Was having a meltdown."  
Logan looked up properly now, dropping his notebook. "What? Why?"  
"I don't know... He kept on apologising for some odd reason."  
"It must be the depression..." He mumbled.  
"Maybe."  
Sighs, he rubbed his eyes. "Is he alright now?"  
"He's fine now."  
Logan stood, heading to the door. "We should probably check on Exza."  
"Okay." She followed him to Virgil's room and watched as he knocked.   
Virgil opened it, looking at them both.   
"Greetings Virgil, how are you?" The logical trait smiled slightly.   
Virgil shrugged. "I'm okay."  
"Great and how is Exza?"  
"She's okay... She's sleeping at the moment."  
"Good, we were just wondering because Thomas had a bit of a break down."  
Virgil gave a tiny smirk with no humour behind it. "I know."  
Logan seemed confused. "Oh... How?"  
"I have my ways."  
"Fair enough. Well, when you two are ready feel free to come downstairs, we are attempting to plan for a new video."  
"I'll let Exza know. Thanks Logan." Virgil smiled.   
"No problem, I left some food for you in the fridge as well, so please eat something." Logan answered, always attempting to look after everyone.   
"I will."  
"Have a good day." And at that, the two left the anxious side to go back into his room.   
"Virgil...?" Exza's voice came and he looked to her, though it was still dark in his room.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are you...?"  
Virgil smiled sadly. "I'll be over in a second."  
"Alright... I... Thought you left me..." She whispered as he walked over, causing him to feel so bad that this was happening to her. He wouldn't wish it upon anybody, let alone someone he knew went through this illness already.   
"I won't leave you."   
"God I'm so pathetic..." She mumbled, burying her face in the pillow as he sat by her. "I thought I knew what it was to... Have depression... But this is... Ten billion times worse..." He sighed, not knowing what he could possibly say to help her feel better, which immediately got her to apologise.  
Virgil was quick to reassure her. "It's fine."  
She looked at him. "You can go downstairs if you want..." She was avoiding looking directly at him however.  
Virgil thought for a second. "I'll bring some food up for you."  
She shook her head, having a weird diet as it was. The girl could only eat sweet things otherwise she was sick, and she didn't eat a lot even then. "No thanks... You know I don't eat a lot... Not hungry..."  
"You need to eat." He felt like a hypocrite right now but he felt like he had to look after her when she felt like this. It wasn't the first time. Though this was way more than usual.  
"I'm fine..."  
"I'll get you sweets~" He smirked as she paused, curling up ore in the sheets. "Okay?"  
There was a moments silence, then; "Alright... See you later."


	10. Best Friends

Virgil made his way downstairs, seeing that Patton was in the study with May. He smirked upon seeing that May was actually studying but that smirk turned to a frown when he noticed what the two were researching about.  
Logan looked up to the door, spotting the anxious side. "Salutations, Virgil."  
"Hey."  
"The food is in the fridge."   
"Alright." His voice was sceptical, he knew there was something up with what the two were researching about.  
"Do you have any input for this video?" The logical side asked. And there it was. That's what felt wrong about this.   
"Not really." He mumbled, his tone giving away how not ok he was with this plan.   
Logan didn't seem to notice however, always oblivious to signals like that. "Well ok, would you like a part in it? You are one of the fans favourites after all."  
Virgil sighed. "Sure."  
"Excellent, enjoy your lunch."  
The anxious side sighed. He knew no matter how much he argued, Logan wouldn't understand and would end up doing the video anyway. "Will do. And thanks for the food as well."  
"It is no problem." Logan smiled. "Do you need anything else? I will get back to work if not."  
"I'm okay for now, Logan."  
"Very well, enjoy your day." And with that the logical side turned back to his work.   
"And you." He stepped out of the room, walking back into the lounge, where Roman was.   
"Ah, Virgil! How goes your day?" The prince asked, smiling. It was almost disconcerting to see Roman be nice to him.   
"It's going okay." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
"Excellent! This video shall be amazing!" There was something else in the Princes forced smile that clued Virgil in to the fact that Roman also had his doubts about making this video.  
"I bet it will."  
"Are you feeling alright doom and gloom?"   
"For some reason, no I'm not." Virgil admitted, hoping the prince would own up to what was wrong first.   
"Oh... Is there anything I can do to help?" Roman smiled. Nope, no help here.  
"No it's fine, I'll see you later Roman."  
"Oh... Alright." The prince let him go.  
After grabbing food the anxious side headed back up the stairs, and into his room, closing the door behind him; he turned to see Exza pacing around.  
"Hey Exza I'm back." He spoke softly, placing the food down on his bedside table. Exza looked at him, her eyes were glowing blue again, and she was crying silently. "Exza? What's wrong?"  
"I don't know what to do..." Was all she said, before she began pacing again.   
"Tell me what's wrong first."  
"I... I don't know. I never know. That's the best thing about depression. It leaves you wondering..." She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. He sighed. "I'm sorry." She still didn't look at him. "I should probably go..."  
"You can stay..." He quickly assured. "I don't mind. Stay as long as you want."  
"I... Don't want to irritate you..." This wasn't the first time she'd said this to him, but she would usually make it sound like she was joking. Right now he knew all she could think about was how people didn't like her or how much she annoyed people. That was the funny thing about the situation, anxiety and depression went hand in hand. Exza sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with her sleeve, not looking at him still.  
"But you don't..." He finally said, calmly. She looked to the floor and Virgil handed her a bowl of sweets he had sneaked upstairs with the rest of the food. Exza gave a small fake smile and took the sweets.   
"Thanks..."  
He smiled fondly. "It's no problem."  
Exza sighed, deciding the change the subject. It usually helped. "I like your room..." She said this a lot but it always made Virgil blush and giggle. And seeing her best friend do that was always adorably funny.   
Virgil looked down, a dusting of pink across his cheeks. "Thanks." He giggled slightly and she bit back a smile.   
"So... Um... What do you want to do?"   
"I don't care really... We can play video games?" He smiled, liking their matches on different games, or switching over on single player games when one of them died.   
"Sure."  
He pointed to the shelf filled with different DVD's and games and books. "Go pick one off of the shelf." She did so as he set up the console.   
"How about something retro...?"  
"Sure."  
"Spyro it is then..." She put Spyro into the console and handed the controller to him.  
Virgil smiled and changed the one remote into two, causing her to smile. "You wanna be player 1?"  
She sat down next to him. "I don't mind"  
"Okay."  
They both played for a while, laughing every so often and mocking each other - in a friendly way - to try and get the other to mess up, despite being on the same team. It was fun to turn single player games into multiplayer every so often. It was almost like a new game. And Exza seemed to have cheered up a bit, smiling and sometimes laughing. Virgil joined in and they both got closer together as they played the game. Virgil smiled.   
"See I said we needed to go left! You never listen do you." She smirked and looked at him for a second before looking back at the screen quickly.  
"I like taking the risks." He smirked.   
"It wasn't a risk, it was the wrong way. Also what happened to you being anxiety?" She smirked back, he laughed and shrugged.  
Exza shook her head slightly. "Well, this time we should go the way I suggested, then we may actually win." She looked back at him and smiled a little.  
Virgil restarted the mission, looking at her ready to retaliate, but sighed and smiled. "Yeah your right."  
Exza smiled and quickly turned back to the screen; and Virgil went the right way this time.  
Exza smirked. "So... How are the others doing?" She continued playing and tried not to look at him now that she'd bought this conversation up.  
"They're okay."  
"Good..." She didn't seem to quite believe him but she didn't question him more. Virgil went to focusing on the game, and soon they both beat the level. "Booya!" She laughed, making him smile. "We did it." She turned to him and smiled before looking away again and hiding behind her fringe.  
"We did!"  
She looked back at him, barely holding back a smile. He smiled back.   
"Uh..." She looked away. "Wanna... Play the next level?"  
He looked down at his own controller. "Okay."  
Exza pressed play on the next level. "Did... You sleep well last night...?"  
"Yeah... Did You?"  
"Considering I don't usually sleep most of the time? It was nice..."  
"Good."  
"Thanks... By the way..." She mumbled, not looking away from the screen.   
"It's no problem." Virgil assured.   
"I know you don't do too good with closeness and people being in your space and stuff." She seemed so different like this, it was weird.  
"I know..."  
"Sorry..." She was pretty much refusing to look at him and had died in the game.  
Virgil looked to her, knowing it wasn't her fault but he hated her blaming herself for what was happening, especially since she thought he would be annoyed or upset that he 'had' to look after her. "Exza, stop apologising." He spoke kindly.   
"Well, we all know I don't usually..." She finally looked at him, she looked really sad. He couldn't help but feel upset about the whole situation. "It's fine... I'm fine..." She smiled slightly and looked back to the screen. And he knew that voice. He knew she was lying.   
He paused the game and looked back to her. "You're not fine."  
"As fine as I can be..." She shrugged.   
"...Okay then..."  
"...I would apologise right now but..."  
Virgil looked to her. "But... what?"  
"I don't want you to have a go at me again." She mumbled, almost silent.   
"Exza, look at me." He spoke softly. "I'm not having a go at you."  
"I..." She looked like she was fighting inside her own head. He knew how she felt... "Really hate this... I don't feel like me at all anymore... It's like this voice in the back of my head is just... Amplified..." He didn't know what to say to help her. "And I've done it again... I really shouldn't talk about how I'm feeling at all..." She mumbled, looking down and slouching more than she was already. He tried to think of something to say, but sighed at himself. Not too sure what to do. She looked at him. "...Should I go?"  
He looked to her. "It's up to you..." He didn't want to push her away, if anything he wanted her to stay. But it would probably help her to be out of the room, and possibly around the others. If they didn't mention the video... that wouldn't help at all right now.   
He voice cut him out of his thoughts. "I've made you upset haven't I...? Sorry." She stood and walked to the door to leave.  
He didn't know why, but he blurted it out before she could leave. "Exza. Thanks, for understanding what I was going through..."  
She turned to look at him. "What do you mean...?"  
Virgil thought through what he had meant by what he'd said. "When you were-..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before continuing. "You understood what I was going through... Before I revealed my name to the others; you understood everything."  
She gave a sad smile. "Of course... I've always been judged for being... Me. Including the dark persona and the anxiety and everything. Of course I understood. And I still do..." She did feel better remembering how much she had helped Virgil and how much he had helped her. She couldn't have asked for a better friend, even if he was misunderstood.   
Virgil smiled. She genuinely smiled back and made her way over, looking slightly awkward and anxious; before quickly giving him a hug. He paused for a second, but hugged her back. It was by no way the first hug they'd had but it was the first one to be so emotionally charged.   
"Thank you... For helping me feel better..." She mumbled.   
"It's no problem Exza."  
She pulled away and looked at the floor. He blurted out again - wow he needed to stop doing that... - "If you want to talk, let me know."   
"I wouldn't wanna make you uncomfortable." She shrugged slightly and walked back to the door.  
"See you later." He smiled, giving her a pointed nod, showing her he didn't care when or where, that she could talk to him if she needed to.   
"See ya..." She smiled slightly before leaving; without looking back at him.


	11. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, shorter chapter. AAaaaaaand a sorta cliffhanger...?

Exza had been sat in the corridor for an hour or so. Her legs up with her elbows resting on them, looking down at the floor.   
Patton stepped into the corridor, spotting her and stopping. "Exza?" She looked up to him. "What's wrong?" She shrugged. He walked closer and knelt in front of her. "Lets go downstairs... I'm sure the others will be happy to see you." She shook her head. "Why not?"  
"I don't know..." She mumbled, her voice was quiet and wavering.  
"Well, don't sit here doing nothing Okay?" He stood, about to head away when she curled up more and sniffled. He couldn't leave her like that... He smiled at her. "Please go see the others..."  
There was a moment of silence, before - "...Can I have a hug...?" Patton immediately knelt down and hugged her, feeling her weakly hug back. "Patton...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Does everyone hate me...?"  
The dad pulled away, looking into her eyes. "No they don't!"  
She looked down. "...I don't know..."  
He plastered on a grin. "Pleeeeaaasse?"  
She sighed. "I guess..."  
"Yay!"  
They both stood up and Patton smiled.   
"What's everyone doing...?" She asked, following him downstairs.  
"May and Logan are researching. Roman is being Roman and Virgil... I don't know."  
"He was in his room..." She explained. "I left because I felt like I was annoying him..."  
"Oh."  
"I didn't want to give him any more reasons to hate me..." She mumbled.  
Patton quickly turned round to her. "Virgil will never hate you!" He continued walking down the stairs.   
"Mmm..." She followed him.  
"Guess who came put of Virgil's room!" Patton called as they reached the lounge, grinning widely.   
"That was loud..." She mumbled, sitting on the floor.  
"Sorry." Patton smiled.   
"It's OK..."  
"Hello guys." Logan greeted as he walked into the room, having heard Patton.   
"Hey Exza..." May added, following.   
"Hi." Exza spoke, hugging her own legs. Patton smiled, proud that she had come downstairs with him. Exza looked up at them all. "So um... What's everyone doing...?"  
"Well, Logan and May are still researching... And Roman... I don't know..." Patton answered, pointing to Logan and May.  
"Researching...?"  
"I don't know what they're researching..."   
"Alright..."  
Logan adjusted his glasses. "Well that is not technically true, you were there with us."  
"I still didn't understand." Patton looked down at the floor and up at the ceiling, wishing Logan would stop talking.   
"We were researching for the video Patton." And of course he wouldn't realise.  
Exza looked to them, always happy to get involved, even with given circumstances. But something felt off here. "Video...?"  
"Oh right!" Patton smiled sheepishly.   
"What video...?"  
"Uhmmm." The dad suddenly went still, looking around the room.  
"Just a simple video, nothing to be concerned about." Thankfully now Logan seemed to realise he shouldn't have said anything. Patton just nodded.   
"Patton?" Exza asked, eyeing the dad suspiciously.   
"Don't worry, kiddo."  
"I need to get back to work." Logan spoke up, quickly leaving.  
May followed. "Me too..."  
Exza waited for everyone to leave and turned to Patton, standing up. "Patton. Spill." She folded her arms.   
"Uuuuummm."  
"Patton." She walked over to him and glared at him, her eyes glowing blue.  
"OKAY I'LL TELL YOU!" The moral side broke, sighing after.  
"Spill the beans." She folded her arms.  
"We were gonna make a video about mental health issues and more..."  
Exza paused for a second, her expression turning from slightly annoyed to quiet upset. "What kind of mental health issues...?" She asked, quieter than Patton liked.   
"Umm..." He knew he had to tell the truth. "D-Depression... Anxiety... Bi-polar..." He trailed off.   
She stared at him for a moment, before walking away as Logan walked back into the room.   
"Logan you shouldn't have said anything..." Patton sighed, looking down to the floor.   
"I apologise... I did not realise." The logical side answered.  
Exza walked to the front door as Virgil came downstairs, looking between everyone.   
"Exza where are you going?" He asked, confused about the situation.   
She whipped round to face them all. "What does it matter to you guys? Just... Leave me alone..." She turned and walked out.  
The room was silent for a moment, Patton looked guilty and upset, Logan embarrassed, and Virgil was confused.   
Logan sighed. "I may have metaphorically 'stepped in it'." May face palmed at that. "I apologise." He added, turning to his fellow sides.   
Patton turned to him, worried. "Should we get her or-?"   
Roman came down to stairs, stopping next to Virgil with a confused look.  
"Oh hey Roman." Patton replied, wringing his hands in worry.   
"Hey where's Exza?" Roman asked, just as confused as Virgil - who seemed very worried because of how nervous Patton seemed.   
Patton sighed. "Umm... She... Left."  
"Left? Why would she leave?" The prince asked.   
Logan held his hand up. "I believe that may be my bad."  
"Maybe? MAYBE?!" Patton turned to the logical side.   
"What did you do?" Roman asked, still confused.   
Logan looked down. "I may have bought up the video..."  
Virgil groaned, he knew it was a terrible idea to make this video. "Well that's fucking amazing!" He spoke sarcastically, turning to look at them all.   
"I apologise..." Logan answered, somewhat quietly.   
"I'm gonna get her." The anxious side walked towards the door.  
"The good news is she should still be in Thomas's mind." Roman called after him, but Virgil was gone. "Ah... Well, guess he didn't wanna hear the bad news."  
"There is bad news? Logan asked, looking to the fancifull side.   
Roman sighed. "Well... She may still be in Thomas's mind but... We don't know where. And there are areas that have yet to have been... 'Explored'."  
"Huh..." Patton responded, clearly not understanding.  
"Oh, such as the back of the mind?" Logan inquired further.   
Roman looked at them both. "Sort of, but in the subconscious..."  
"But she should be fine considering that she is not a..." He stopped talking, realisation dawning on him. And he hit himself in the head for not realising sooner.   
"She's a side..." Roman finished for him.   
"She's one of us." Patton breathed out.   
"Shit." Logan groaned, before turning to the dad. "Forgive my curse Patton."  
Roman looked tot he floor. "I just hope Virgil can find her before she... Fades."  
"Fades? AND LANGUAGE!" Patton scolded.   
"I apologise." Logan nodded.   
"We can all fade technically... If she's a side now then she can as well. Especially if she stays for too long in the subconscious." Roman explained for the dad.   
Logan nodded. "Correct... And considering she is not yet fully a side, it may happen quicker..."  
"We should go now... And help Virgil." Patton spoke, immediately worried for the other two.   
"Agreed, we should split up and attempt to search as much as we can."  
"Have you never seen those terrifying horror films? Or Scooby-Doo? You don't split up!" Roman turned to the logical side.   
"Well otherwise we would be searching in the same place. It makes more sense logically to split up."   
"I'd rather stay in a group than spit up."  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" A voice came from behind them.  
Logan turned to face the mystery person. "Oh, it's you."


	12. A New Searcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter part, next ones will be longer I swear.
> 
> (Also, i love deceit, just a reminder for those of you who don't follow me on tumblr and have seen that i like him and I'm not one of those that hates his character...)

Deceit smirked at the gang. "Aww, how charming. Always a pleasure Logan."  
"You're... In my spot again..." Patton stated, pointing at the curtains where he usually stood.   
Deceit rolled his eyes. "Oh look, it's everybody's favourite dad."  
Roman growled. "Don't make me smite you."  
"I know that was sarcasm but- THANK YOU!" Patton beamed happily.  
"What can I say except, you're welcome?" Deceit smirked   
"DO NOT RUIN DISNEY!" Roman yelled, hang hand flying to the hilt of his sword.   
Logan sighed. "What do you want Deceit?"  
"He wants to help... That's what." May stated, sarcastically.   
"Well, I just wanted to not have fun~" He played with his gloves, looking back up at them with his usual sullen slowness.   
Logan scoffed. "And why would you wish to help us?"  
Deceit shrugged. "I'm a good guy." He smirked. This caused Roman to scoff, folding his arms like the others were doing.   
May rolled her eyes. "Yeah right... You pretended to be Patton, Made Logan shut his mouth and you were in Patton's space and I know he was annoyed at that..."  
"It's called having fun." Deceit rolled his eyes back in a mocking fashion.   
Roman grit his teeth. "What do you want, Deceit?"  
Deceit dropped his shoulders and looked at the prince in a 'I was getting to that part' way. "Well, I can tell you I definitely did NOT see the fox girl wondering down the corridor earlier. And I can definitely tell you she acted exactly how I expected her to, and I did not find it strange at ALL."  
Roman took a moment trying to process the information. "So you haven't seen her?"  
Deceit pinched the bridge of his nose. "You really are so clever Roman." Even Logan face palmed.   
"You aren't much help aren't you?" May asked.   
"Ok, enough with the antics for once." Deceit sighed. "The girl was walking past and I tried to have some fun. She didn't react how she usually would."  
Patton gasped worried for hew strange daughter. "Because she changed that's why!"  
"I'm sorry, changed?"  
Logan nodded. "She is becoming a part of Thomas."  
"Yep!" Patton agreed.   
"Interesting. " Deceit smirked. "So, let me guess, judging by what I saw and how you're all looking, she's becoming a dark side."  
It was Roman's turn to gasp. "of course not!"  
"Well..." Logan mumbled.  
"Umm..." Patton didn't know what to think. He hadn't thought of the implications of which type of side Exza would become.   
"She is not a dark side." Roman stated, folding his arms as a way of finality.   
Logan rolled his eyes. "Depression is seen as a mental illness..."  
"Depression? Well, that seems serious." Deceit spoke up, though nobody could tell if he was telling the truth or not.   
"Depression is always fucking serious, Deceit!" May answered. Patton gasped since he had never heard her swear before, perhaps with the two girls hanging out together Exza had begun to rub off on the bookworm.   
"Temper, temper~" Deceit scolded, smirking once again.   
Logan groaned. "Ok, I suggest you be quiet before somebody hits you."  
Patton did a fake cough. "May." He coughed again.  
"I was referring to Deceit, but we do need to come up with a plan."   
The father figure ignored the fact that the intellectual didn't understand. "How? We only have little time left."  
"Me and yourself, Patton, can go with Deceit, if he insists on joining us. That way I can keep an eye on him." Deceit smirked at that princes words.   
"Very well; May, we should search that way-" Logan pointed to the door. "She may have gone somewhere else but it is a good place to start."  
"It's worth a shot..." Patton shrugged.   
"Well, I shouldn't take you guys to my domain, that would not be fun in the slightest." Deceit spoke slowly, observing his own gloves yet again.   
Roman glared at him. "I thought you were done with the lying antics?"  
Deceit grinned. "That didn't get boring."  
May shot him a look to say 'Deceit I swear to fucking god you should shut the fuck up before I fucking slap your face', possibly another thing she had picked up from Exza.  
Logan noticed. "Ok, I believe everyone needs to relax. Good luck everyone. Come on May, we need to begin searching."  
"Fine..." May grumbled.   
"Good luck~" Deceit called, Logan taking her away before she could hit the lying side.   
"Fine, where should we search?" Roman asked, turning to the father.   
"Umm... Over there?" Patton answered, pointing to the other side of where Logan and May were going.   
"Grand idea, padre!" Roman grinned.  
Deceit smirked. "If you say so."  
Patton smiled. "Lets go!"  
"Yay!" Roman was ready for adventure as he rushed off.  
Deceit sighed, following behind. "Well this should be fun."   
Patton followed along as well.


	13. Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, have some more antics.

Deceit sighed. "Are you sure you guys are ready for this?" He smirked as they wondered through the mindscape.   
"Well yeah!" Patton was quick to answer. "Exza is a side, and all sides gotta look out for each other!"  
"We shall vanquish any foe!" Roman added.  
Deceit simply rolled his eyes. "Are you saying, DAD, that you wouldn't look out for her if she wants a side?"  
"I would still look out for her!" Patton gasped, offended at the simple idea that he wouldn't be there for his strange daughter.   
"Of courrrrrrse~" Deceit smirked again.  
Roman stopped and turned to him, shooting him a glare. "Will you be quiet, snake?"  
Patton mumbled something from in front, but nobody could really hear what he was saying.   
Deceit smirked. "What was that, Patton?"  
"Nothing."  
"Wuuuure. Well, shall we?" He stopped, holding his arm out towards a darkened corridor. The darker side of Thomas' mind, where the dark sides resided.   
"If this is a trick I will kill you." Roman promised casually, hand on his sword.   
"I'll hold you to that." He smirked again.   
Patton stepped forward. "Well let's go." Roman nodded and stepped through first.   
\------------  
Logan grumbled, adjusting his glasses as they walked. "Well, I have no clue where Virgil could have gone..."  
"Me either..." May agreed.  
"Virgil?" The logical side decided to call out, worth a shot right? He wasn't expecting anything when -  
"What?!" Virgil's voice, faintly from the distance...  
"Where are you?"  
There was a pause. "...Somewhere?"  
"Very funny, Virgil." Logan sighed.  
"I don't know where I am! It's dark!"  
"Oh. Well, stay there we shall try and find you." Logan called out.   
"Fine."  
"There's no way to discern where he was talking from due to the echo." Logan told May.  
"Yeah... You're right..." May sighed, folding her arms.   
Logan suddenly perked up, an idea forming in his mind. "Virgil, is there anything you could throw?"  
"A stone I kept..." Virgil's voice came back.   
"Good, can you throw it forward?" Logan called, making a mental note to ask why Virgil was keeping random rocks.   
"Sure..." There was a moments silence, and then a clanking of a stone bouncing across the floor.   
"It landed over there." Logan pointed to show May, who seemed confused.  
"Well... We better get to him quick..." She nodded.   
"Virgil, do you have another? And could you make it glow this time?" Logan called.   
"Ok..." Virgil answered, making the stone glow and throwing it again.  
Logan smiled. "I know where you are, we will be with you shortly."  
"Alright."  
Virgil sighed in relief, he didn't like where he was, wherever it was. Logan and Mays voices faded, and it turned silent. He shivered and looked around, surely they should have found him by now...? The darkness seeming to grow darker.  
\-------------  
Logan and may stopped, blocked by something that they couldn't see. Everything had grown dark.   
"The hell?" May asked, confused.   
"What is happening?" Logan added, trying to move forward again but getting blocked once again.  
"Something or someone is keeping us from going to Virgil." May deducted.   
A dark voice emanated all around, laughing. "Correct. Wow, who would have thought of you two being intelligent?"  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" May barked, shouting to the darkness that surrounded them.  
"They won't... Something is not right here..." Logan mumbled.   
\------------  
Virgil shivered, curling up more and looking around, attempting not to panic. "Guys?" He called out, but gained no reply. He whimpered slightly, gripping onto his own sleeves to try and ground himself.   
\------------  
"I want to play a game." The voice spoke again.   
Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh great, a Saw parody."  
"Oh great!" May sighed.  
"Stop breaking the fourth wall." The voice came back.   
"What is this game?" Logan asked, slightly curious.   
"I'm glad you asked." The area in front of the two of them lit up, a series of puzzle based steps ahead of them. "This is a trial. A game of illogical proportions. And I've heard you two are quite fond of your logic."  
"Well if this game takes forever, we may fade any second now!" May argued.   
"We have not been here long enough yet... But this game is playing to our weaknesses. It may be that... by the end we fade... "  
"Don't worry, I've extended it slightly~" The voice came back, causing May to tut.   
"Well this sounds tedious." Logan grumbled.  
\------------  
It took what felt like forever, All the mindless puzzles and riddles and illogical thinking, but they finally made it through. Logan seemed extremely aggravated, and had shouted FALSEHOOD a few times during the trial. May had grown increasingly quiet, obviously annoyed and confronted by the trial.   
"Well, I suppose I shall let you pass." The voice came back, a cold humour behind it; clearly amused by watching them struggle.   
"Thank God." May growled.   
"Where is Virgil?" Logan called out.   
Another laugh. "Well... He has his own trial."  
\------------  
"What's happening?" Deceit asked, amused as the entire area surrounding them turned dark.   
"Oh, were going to play a game." A deep voice called around them, echoing with no origin.   
"Oooh! I love games!" Patton giggled.   
"What kind of game?" Roman called, ignoring the dads innocence.   
"Well, you'll see..." The voice rung out. Patton's eyes practically sparkled. "Don't get too excited DAD."  
"Ok..." Patton mumbled, realising the context of the situation.  
"This trial will go against what you're all used to. Deceit." The voice laughed. "You must not tell a lie."  
"Ah crap." Deceit stated, deflating.   
"Ooohh!" Patton giggled, still somewhat ignorant as to how serious this could be.  
"Patton. You must go against all morals." The voice returned.   
Patton gulped, putting on a brave face. "Okay!" He called out.  
"And Roman."  
Roman growled, holding his sword. "What?"  
"Non chivalrous. No princely behaviour."  
Patton snickered at Roman's gaping mouth.   
"Oh come on!" The prince shouted.   
"Well you could just act how you do to Virgil and you'll be fine." The voice returned, causing Roman to make an offended Princey noise.  
"Rude."  
"Okay Roman take deep breathes." Patton guided.   
"Have fun~" The voice called, clearly amused.   
They all looked around themselves to see that nobody else was around. They must have all been separated.   
Patton looked around, suddenly realising the reality of the situation. "Erm.. Guys? You still there?"   
There was a moments silence, before the voice returned. "Better hurry and find them Patton..."  
Patton gulped. "Okay."  
\------------  
Roman looked around. "Guys?" He gained no response. "Where is everyone...?"  
"You better find them quick, who knows what could happen without you?"  
\------------  
Patton began wondering around, going to find them.  
\------------  
"Hello, Virgil."   
"Who's there?" Virgil asked, looking up at the darkness. He was curled up on the floor, hugging his legs, wishing he had his headphones or his friends around.   
"I have a game for you~"  
"What game?"  
"A game to save your friends~"  
Virgil glared at the darkness. "What about Exza?"  
"Shes 'safe'. For now." A light illuminated, showing Exza sat in a corner, mostly faded, before the light disappeared and he was in the dark once again.   
Virgil stood. "Yeah, 'safe'." He grumbled, trying to refrain from looking huddled, trying to look as brave as possible.   
"Better hurry Virgil. This game involves facing your biggest fears... And telling Thomas the WRONG. Things. To. Do."  
Virgil growled, bring himself to agree. "Fine... This better be quick." He mumbled the last part, hating the idea of this and wanting to get out of it. But other people were relying on him. The sides, and Exza and May... and especially Thomas. He could... maybe... possibly... do this?  
His thoughts were cut off when the evil laugh rang through the air.   
Well, better get this over with...


	14. Scarring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We didn't RP the trials... if you wanna see them I may post a separate series of them? If not we shall continue. Just image all sides going through separate, difficult opposing challenges to their own personality part?
> 
> sorry...

Everything went silent after the trials.  
The air cleared around them all, and they looked around to see all of the others, watching behind a see-through invisible wall. A man - presumably the owner of the voice - was talking to who they realised to be Exza; something to do with 'merging'.  
"What the-?" May asked, stepping forward t be blocked by an invisible wall, similar to earlier.   
"Oh no..." Logan mumbled, realising what was happening through his previous reading up on the subject.  
The mysterious voice rung loud and familiar through the landscape,immediately standing out to the sides as the one who ran their little 'games'. "Don't worry, Depression. If you merge with me you won't be in pain anymore. You won't fade~"  
Roman stepped forward, immediately gripping his sword. "Leave her alone!" He yelled, though neither seemed to hear him; but for the slight twinkle in the new mans eyes, signalling that he was reeling in the fact that he could hear everything the others were saying, without Exza herself hearing it.   
"Exza, please! Don't!" Patton whimpered, holding his hands to his mouth, one of the ways he attempted to keep himself calm.   
They all fell silent as Exza spoke, her voice hoarse as if she had been crying and screaming for hours or days on end. "Why...? Why would I want to do that?"  
"The others don't care about you~" The dark, sinister voice rung one more. "Why would they? Now you're just another dark side."   
At this point Patton had begun banging on the invisible barrier with his fists, wanting so badly to help. Though the man was quick to continue...  
"If we merge. We will be both together as one. We will be powerful, and I'll even dress as you do, listen to the same music and all that other emo stuff. I'll look after you, unlike the others." The smirk on his face was unnerving and unsettling, making them all want to look away, but they couldn't. It wasn't an issue of being scared - they had to stop this from happening.   
Exza seemed to pause, before reciting what appeared to be a well versed line to those familiar with studying theatre. "The others are my friends..."  
A sinister laugh rung through the darkness. "Really? Then tell me. Where are they?"  
At this point Patton's hands were beginning to hurt, he wanted to protect her, to shield his 'daughter' form the dark and sinister tone of questioning from the mysterious figure. But he couldn't... and even so, it didn't stop him trying as his knuckles grew bloody.   
Roman growled, growing ever impatient with the situation. "Leave her alone you bastard!" He yelled and pulled out his sword, though he feared it would be no use...  
"Roman don't, it won't work!" Virgil immediately called, knowing full well what was happening, though with more force than he had received during his change.  
"How are we supposed to save her...?" Logan mumbled, fiddling with his tie.  
"I... I don't know..." Patton answered, wincing at the pain shooting up through his hands and arms.  
"You better hurry, depression." The mans voice rung out, and all of the sides felt a cold shiver at the use of the title. No longer Exza, simply personified into 'depression'.  
Exza froze, taking a moment before quietly replying; "I'm not depression..."  
"You are now." The man smirked. Exza stared at him for a moment, glitching slightly before dropping to her knees, looking more faded than before. "Let me put it this way, you can either die here, disappear forever, or you can merge with me. And we can BOTH leave this place."  
Exza clenched her teeth. "N-no... The others will come..." Tough her voice rung hopeless she still seemed to hold onto that last shred of loyalty, that last hope of seeing her famILY once again.   
"Exza we're here! We're right here!" Patton cried, slamming his fists into the boundary once more.   
"I could also wear you down until you give your soul to me. You're choice." The mystery mans voice rung, a laugh present in his words as he towered over her, evil smirk still present.   
"No... Please..." She shivered, but it was clear that she grew weaker with every breathe.   
"Please? But of course~" He pushed her down and his nails turned sharp as he balled his hand and set them into her arm, forcing her to scream in pain. The barrier surrounding them seemed to flicker, as if a trick of the eye; Seeming somewhat weaker since he was distracted and appeared to be using some of his higher power.  
"Did you guys see that?" Patton whispered. "The wall flickered..."  
Roman smiled triumphantly. "Quick everyone! Hit the wall! We might have a chance to save her!" He spoke softly, attempting not to draw attention as he began whacking the wall with the back of his sword. Patton continuing to hit the wall next to him.   
"Wait... Where's Deceit?" Virgil asked, suddenly noticing the missing side in his rush of adrenaline. At this point he saw the others trying to get through, even Logan was attempting to break the wall down by barging his shoulder into it.  
Deceit's voice rung from behind. "Back here..." He mumbled, tucked up against the back wall, breathing fairly heavily.  
"Well get off your lazy ass and help us!" Virgil barked, though still quiet as to not draw the attention of the dark entity. Deceit stared at him for a moment before attempting to stand, falling quickly down again.   
Logan noticed, turning to the deceiving trait. "Deceit? What is wrong?"  
"N-nothing." He hissed.   
"For once, I'm concerned about you..." May admitted.   
As Deceit was about to answer, Roman finally managed to break through the wall as the mystery man had left Exza, crying on the floor, barely visible to them.   
Patton gasped, at this point even he was beginning to fade.  
"Someone help me!" Roman growled, rushing over to Exza as Logan moved over to deceit. Patton instantly followed the creative trait, worrying for his 'daughter'.  
Exza instantly recoiled, curling up and whimpering, her arm held out to her side, the word 'DEPRESSION' carved into her skin in thin, deep, jagged lettering.  
Roman moved closer slowly, suddenly realising the depth of the situation. "...Exza?" All he received was a whimper in response. "We need to get her out of here." He spoke, turning to tell Patton.  
"Right." The parental figure agreed instantly, trying not to gag at the sight of the blood dripping down her arm, the word carved forever into her skin...  
Roman quickly but carefully, picked her up and rushed toward the exit, as Logan lifted Deceit up, quickly following.


	15. Rescue?

It happened rather quickly after that, May turning to the others and shouting "Let's go!"  
"Right." Logan had agreed, draping Deceit's arm around his shoulder before following Roman and Patton, turning back to see the anxious side still stood there. "Come on, Virgil!" He had shouted back, everyone else running out in front of them.   
"Coming!" Virgil shouted back, seeming to come out of his stupor.  
After that it hadn't taken long to get back to the normal side of the conscious, sitting Exza and Deceit down on the sofa's, Patton immediately jumping back up. "I'll get bandages!" He rushed out of the room to the kitchen where one of Logan's first aid kits were.   
"What is wrong, Deceit?" Logan inquired, wanting to know how to help.  
"Bring some disinfectant as well, Patton!" Roman called through into the kitchen.   
"Okay!" Patton called back, sounding somewhat frantic.   
Deceit gave a small chuckle. "I guess I didn't pass my trial..." He admitted, somewhat curled in on himself as if in pain.   
"You didn't?!" Patton asked, coming back into the room.   
"It's me, we all know I couldn't not lie." The deceptive side smiled slightly, attempting to play everything off as ok.   
Logan sighed. "What happened?"  
Deceit looked down, it was almost visible how his facade fell down. "He took some of me... Merged it with himself..."   
"What part did he take?" Virgil asked, still stood near the door so as to stay out of the way.   
Deceit shrugged. "I don't know... Just, some of my being I guess..."  
"How are you feeling?" Logan asked.  
"I'm OK..."  
"Stop lying." Roman deadpanned, his arms folded.   
Deceit sighed yet again. "Fine... A bit weak but... I think I'll be fine."  
"I got the stuff." Patton soon interrupted, reminding them that he had gone to get medical supplies.   
"Thank you." Logan answered.  
Roman came over to help. "Exza, this is going to hurt." He spoke softly, holding her still while she whimpered and struggled. May made sure there was nothing big in the wound and helped the prince hold her down as she cried.   
Roman quickly turned to the father figure. "Patton. Apply the disinfectant."  
"Okay..." Patton answered, making his way over, though seeming thoroughly scared by the situation. Noises of pain and reluctance came from Exza, and Patton had to fight the feeling of running away or hugging her and telling her everything would be alright.   
"Be brave, you're doing well." Roman spoke, seemingly to both of them. Once Patton had finished disinfecting the wound, Roman smiled, looking down at the crying girl. "There ya go, just need to bandage it now, Exza."  
Patton began wrapping the bandages round her arm, covering up the ghastly, disturbing cuts shredded into her skin. Labelling her as something she was so much more than. Patton felt a few tears dry as he worked on the struggling girls arm. He was quick to swipe his own tears away, ignoring the others pitying looks.   
Roman sighed, alleviating his hold on her as the parent finished. "All done, Exza." He whispered softly, slowly getting up.  
"How are you feeling?" Logan asked, fiddling with his tie. It was rare for the logical side to be nervous or unsure of what to say or do.   
"Why did you all save me...?" It was barely above a whisper, but they all heard it.   
Patton stepped forward. "We got worried... Exza, you're our friend. We care about you, kiddo..."   
"You all hate me... I'm... I'm nothing more than depression now..."  
"No. You're not." May argued.   
"We all care about you, Exza. We tried our best to save you..." Logan added.   
Exza curled up further on herself. "I'm a failure..."  
"Exza, you are never a failure. And you belong here. Not out there!" Patton answered, resisting the urge to hug her.  
Logan turned to the others. "This may be a bit overwhelming for her at the moment. I suggest most of us go check on Thomas, take Deceit back to his room, and leave one person with Exza."  
"I'll stay..." May offered, she could be a voice of reason and would also know when to be quiet and not t crowd her after all.   
"Very well, Virgil would you like to assist me with Deceit while Patton and Roman check on Thomas?"  
"Fine." Virgil mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.   
Logan nodded, helping Deceit stand and began to walk to his room, Virgil helping.   
Roman turned to Patton. "Come on padre." He sunk out, dropping his usual extravagant hand gestures.   
"Okay!" Patton also sank out.  
\------------  
Thomas looked up, seemingly drained and tired. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying. And right now he just looked a mix of lost and done with the world. "Hey guys, what the heck is going on?" His voice sounded strained, like he was trying to remain calm but he knew as well as they did that something was wrong.   
"Ooh nothing." Patton smiled.  
"I feel weird..."  
Roman looked between the two others. "Must be something you ate!" He quickly suggested, trying to remain nonchalant.   
"Guys, please just be honest with me." Thomas begged, he wasn't buying their calm facade for one second.   
Patton paused. "...ROMAN YOU TELL HIM!" He shouted, quickly becoming panicked.   
"You're the honest one here!" Roman argued.  
"But it was your idea to go out there!"  
"It was you and Logan who upset Exza into leaving!"  
"Mostly Logan."  
"Will one of you just tell me?!" Thomas interrupted their back and forth.  
Patton sighed. "Well... Me and Logan upset Exza and... She left. We had to get her but..."  
"But...?" Thomas asked, calming down quite a bit now that they had begun to explain.   
Roman turned to him. "There was a guy and he made us do 'trials' and he... Hurt exza. She's safe now! But... It was pretty intense."  
"Yeah..." Patton nodded.   
Thomas stared at the floor for a moment so as to let the information sink in. "So... Who was the guy?"  
"We don't know." Roman admitted.   
"He made us do games... Which caused us all to split up." Patton added.  
"Does nobody know who he is?" Thomas asked, worried about another dark side roaming around inside his brain.  
Roman looked to Patton then back to their host. "...No." They both said at the same time.   
Thomas froze. "Did he look like me? Was he a side?"  
Roman shook his head. "No and we don't know."  
"We didn't see what he looked like... It was... All dark there." Patton explained.   
"This is so freaky..." Thomas mumbled.   
"But we are all Okay!"  
"That's good, how's Exza doing?"  
"She's okay."  
"That's good."  
"Now I'm tired from all that..." Patton admitted, suppressing a yawn.   
"You guys should rest." Thomas told them.   
"You too, Thomas." Roman answered.   
Patton smiled. "See you later, Thomas."  
"Bye guys." Their host smiled.   
They both smiled back and sunk back out.   
Logan turned to them from at the kitchen table, sat there with a cup of coffee. "Hello, Deceit is resting at the moment."  
"Well, he should..." Patton answered, accepting a cup of coffee himself and heading through to the entrance of the lounge.   
Logan joined him. "He had a small argument with Virgil though..." He admitted, sounding disappointed as he looked to the anxious side, sat next to Exza having took over from May.   
"What about?" Patton asked, looking between Virgil and Logan.   
"Would you like to explain Virgil?" The logical side asked, folding his arms.   
"No." The anxious side grumbled in response.   
Logan sighed. "Virgil got annoyed at Deceit for 'helping' and then he had another go at him for losing the trial."  
"Oh..." Patton answered.  
"And that he put Exza in more danger by losing the trial." Logan added.   
"Oh my god..." Patton replied, not sure whether to scold Virgil for being mean.   
"Virgil, as much as deceit... Failed he did still try to help Exza." Logan continued, a pointed look directed at the anxious side.   
"Well, we're all here now." Patton spoke, trying to calm the situation.   
"Are you ok, Virgil?" Roman asked, joining them in the room.   
"I'm okay." Virgil replied.   
"How is Exza?"  
"She's okay."  
Exza herself was asleep on the sofa, she looked exhausted.  
"She should be OK," Logan explained. "We have checked the wound and it seems to not be infected."  
"That's good." Patton smiled, happy she was safe now.   
"We should all rest." Roman spoke up.   
"It was a rough day so I agree."   
"Goodnight everyone." Logan nodded.   
"Good night!"  
"Farewell!" Roman smiled.   
Everyone sunk out apart from Exza and Virgil, and the anxious side sighed.   
"You not gonna go to bed...?" Exza whispered from being curled up on the sofa, fiddling with the bandages.  
Virgil smiled slightly, he should have known she wasn't actually asleep. "I'm not tired..."  
"Me neither..." She wasn't really looking at him, just continuing to fiddle.  
"You know... I was really worried about you." He admitted, playing with his own sleeves.   
She paused, stopped fiddling. "...Why?"  
"Because..." He sighed, sitting on the edge of the sofa. "You're... you're my best friend... and I couldn't help you. I could only watch when you were being attacked and tormented... It's not right what's happening to you and... I don't want anything to happen to you guys. Let alone my best mate... so... yeah..."  
"Oh..." She paused. "Well, ya know... I would have been fine..."  
He turned to her. "What? Out there? With 'him'?" He asked, thinking back to the dark figure, the claws, the blood.   
"Well... Ok maybe not but... I don't know, wouldn't Thomas be better off without me?" She asked, looking down.   
"Hey, I thought Thomas would be better without me but... I thought wrong. But Thomas will need you."  
"You've always been a part of Thomas... I wasn't before this. He doesn't need me, we're all just waiting for me to turn back to normal so none of you have to deal with... THIS anymore..."  
"Neither was May... But Thomas would need you, even if you aren't a side."  
"We don't affect Thomas when we're in here. Me and May were fine being in here before... He needs me as a friend sure, not a side. Not a part of his being. He needs fun loving, doesn't seem to let anything bother her in front of other people, will force him to watch horror films and crack jokes about Roman, Exza. Not... Depression. This isn't me. It's a part of me I'll admit that but... It's not all I am."  
Virgil paused, looking down at the sofa.   
"It... It doesn't matter... I'm sorry, you don't need me to moan at you right now... Forget I said anything, I'm being stupid..."  
"It's fine, don't worry." Virgil answered.   
Exza looked back down, not saying anything else and going back to fiddling with her bandages.   
Virgil stood, turning to her. "Get some rest. Its been a long day."   
"...Mmm..." She answered, but didn't move. Virgil looked down, looking like he wanted to say something. "You should go to bed..." Exza mumbled.   
"Same with you." Virgil answered, shoving his hands into his pockets.   
"Yeah... Well... I guess..."  
Virgil paused, before sighing and deciding to go to bed. "Well... Good night."  
"Mmhmm..."  
The anxious side sunk out, appearing in the corridor outside their rooms. Leaving Exza To sigh and curl up.   
Roman was walking back to his room and noticed the anxious side. "Goodnight, Virgil." He smiled as he walked toward his own room.  
"Night..."  
"What's wrong?" The prince asked.   
"Just tired- I thought you were already asleep?"  
"Well, I needed to grab some things from the store room for Patton. Some old toys and stuff." Roman explained, shrugging.   
"Ok."  
Roman sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Look I know we don't get along well but... I can tell something is wrong."  
"I'm fine Roman." Virgil grumbled.  
"Fine... Night." Roman looked down, going into his own room and closing the door.   
"Night..." Virgil mumbled, doing the same.


	16. An Almost Normal Morning

Virgil awoke, looking around his room, anyone would think it was a normal day. but the sides knew differently. It had been a long day the day before, and everyone was exhausted when it came to the nighttime. Looking over to the nightstand, he checked his phone, seeing that it was fairly late in the day. Not as late as he'd usually get up, but still fairly late.   
He yawned and stretched, before hearing a knock on the door. He turned to it, confused.  
Virgil, Patton is making breakfast if you'd care to join?" Logan's voice came through the door.   
Virgil sighed. "Uhh... I be down in 5..." Virgil replied.   
"Very well, see you downstairs soon."  
"Ok." He heard the footsteps leading away and decided it was probably time to get up.   
\------------  
Logan made his way downstairs, walking into the kitchen to see the father figure making breakfast and his intellectual partner. "Good morning Patton, May." He greeted, moving over to the coffee machine.  
"Morning Logan." May replied, sipping her own coffee.   
"Good morning!" Patton beamed, already optimisitic for the day ahead.   
"Roman and Virgil should be down soon." Logan informed them, taking his usual spot at the table.  
"Okay!"  
"Has anyone checked on Deceit?"  
May nodded. "Already did."  
"How is he doing?" Logan asked, drinking some of his coffee.  
"He's doing better."  
"That is good."  
Roman came into the room. "Morning friends." He greeted, sitting down at table.  
They spoke for while before Virgil came down, instantly moving to the fridge to get an energy drink.  
"Morning doom and gloom." Roman smiled.  
"Salutations." Logan added.   
"Hey." May smiled.   
"Morning sir sing-a-lot, Necktie, Bookworm, Dad." Virgil replied.   
"How are you today, Virgil?" Logan asked, sipping more coffee.   
Virgil shrugged. "Eh... Same old anxiety." He sat at the table, drinking his energy drink.   
"I still think something's up." Roman mumbled.  
Logan turned to him, confused. "What was that Roman?"  
"Nothing!"  
Virgil glared at him from across the table. "Care to say that again Roman?"  
"No thank you..." Was the mumbled response.   
"Alright then." Virgil rolled his eyes. It was too early to begin an argument, and after yesterday, he was still too drained to even bother.   
Logan still seemed curious, too much for his own good as usual. "Roman, what did you say?"  
Roman sighed. "Fine, I may have said that... I think Virgil is upset about something but is choosing to hide what that is."  
"Interesting... Is this true Virgil?"  
"Hide what now?" The anxious side replied.   
"Whatever you're upset about." Roman groaned. Virgil looked down at his energy drink. Roman held a look of triumph. "See! You are!"  
"Virgil, are you upset about something?" Logan asked.   
"I regret coming out of my room." Virgil ground his teeth, downing some of his drink.   
"You do not have to divulge that information." Logan reassured.   
Virgil didn't answer, simply looked down at the table.   
"Roman, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?" Logan asked.   
"Classy use of trying to change the subject there." Roman smirked.   
Virgil stood and went back upstairs.   
Logan sighed. "Who's gonna go talk to him?"  
May immediately wondered into the lounge.  
Roan looked up "Well I coul-"   
"You can stay sitting right there." Logan interrupted, putting his hand out to make his point.   
Suddenly Exza got up from under the table. "I'll do it." She mumbled.   
Logan jumped. "Mother flipper, how long were you under there?!"  
Exza shrugged. "Since last night..."  
Patton laughed. "Flipper."  
"How... How is that funny?" Logan asked, clearly befuddled by the joke.  
Roman turned to Exza, ignoring the other two. "I don't think you're in any state to talk to Virgil, you look awful."  
"Thanks very much." Exza replied, giving a slight glare to the prince.   
"Roman, shut up. Leave her alone..." May's voice came from the lounge.   
"Yes Roman that was fairly mean." Logan agreed.   
"Fine." Roman rolled his eyes. "Sorry Exza." She shrugged.   
"Go talk to him, sweetie." Patton encouraged.   
"Me?" Exza asked, fiddling with her bandages again.   
"He seems to feel most comfortable around you." Logan answered, giving a smile.  
"Well you are two angsty pees in a pod! Ow! Logan you kicked me!" Roman shrieked.   
"Did I?" Logan asked, sarcastically, deadpanning to the prince, causing Exza to smirk.   
"Roman and Logan have a point, he seems more comfortable around you." Patton admitted.   
"Ok... Well it's my fault if I upset him more..." Exza mumbled, making her way out of the room.


	17. The Plan

Exza made her way upstairs, pausing outside of Virgil's room for a moment, hearing the usual music coming from inside. She smiled and knocked lightly.  
"Who is it?" Virgil called.   
"Uuh... It's... Me." Exza answered, expecting to be turned away.  
"Come in Exza."   
She shrugged and opened the door. "Uh... I just came to say hi... Uh... Ok, bye..." She began to walk away.  
"Umm... Okay?"  
She sighed. Can't let anxiety get in the way... he... "Ok the others thought it'd be best I talked to you... But I uh... Don't wanna upset you more." She admitted, standing in the doorway and rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.  
Virgil looked up and put down his phone. "Why would you think I'm upset?"  
"Well I was sorta there at breakfast. Was under the table. I don't know why... And I felt like I upset you last night. And I'm sorry..."  
"You didn't upset me."  
"Ok... I'll try and believe that." She smirked.   
"Deceit was just being a total ass last night and it bothered me..." Virgil admitted, looking down at his bed.   
And right on the mark - "Is that my que to enter in on this lovely little moment?" Deceit asked, walking into the doorway and smirking.  
Exza rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
Virgil growled. "Isn't this your que to leave us alone?"  
Deceit tilted his head in a way to say 'really?' with a sight amused smirk on his lips. "Funny, I was about to say the same to you Exza~ And Virgil-" He tutted. "Such nastiness in front of us."  
Exza rolled her eyes. "I'm about to get nastier, Deceit."  
"Oh come on, I'm boreddddd~" Deceit moaned.   
"You'll get your ass kicked soon if you don't leave us alone." Virgil grumbled.   
This only caused Deceit to smirk "Well, I was going to go say hi to the others anyway~"  
"Bye." Exza rolled her eyes as Deceit wondered off to go say hi to the others. "Who knew a part of Thomas could be so creepy."  
"Yeah..." Virgil agreed, fiddling with his sleeves.   
"Should I go...?" She asked, not sure what she could do in this situation.   
"Stay. If-if you want..."  
"You sure...?"   
He smiled. "Yeah."  
"Ok..." She wondered into the room. "Uh... So..." Virgil looked down, failing at suppressing a yawn. "Oh, are you tired?"  
"Yeah." He shrugged.   
"Sorry."  
"It's okay." He smiled, and she looked down, standing there fiddling with her bandages once again. "So how are you feeling?" He decided to ask, figuring the conversation would probably be down to him. Which was never really a good idea but...  
"Oh... Um... OK I think..." She nodded.   
"Okay..."  
There was a moment of silence and both grew more awkward. It was like they didn't know how to be friends anymore... they used to be able to hang out on their phones, or playing games. Totally content with the friendly silence for once, instead of feeling awkward. But now...? "You can go to sleep if you wanna." Exza spoke up.   
"Okay." Virgil agreed, figuring that he would probably need to go back to sleep.   
"I guess... I should go back downstairs?"  
"It's up to you, Exza." He replied, knowing she felt comfortable in his room. He didn't mind her hanging out on here while he slept.   
But she didn't seem to realise that, "...OK... Sorry again..." She smiled slightly and walked out of the room.   
\------------  
A few days later, almost a week, and the sides were gathered in the study of the mindscape. Logan had decided it would be best to hold a meeting between them all, well most of them.  
"I feel we must discuss what is happening to Exza." Logan spoke up, having finally gathered everyone but Virgil - who was hanging out with Exza - and Exza herself.  
"There is something happening." Patton confirmed.   
Logan went to answer him but simply shook his head, turning back to the group. "She has become paler than usual. I am worried for her. I thought by now it would have worn off."  
"Perhaps she's not getting enough sunlight." Deceit smirked from the corner.   
"Ever heard of there is no sunlight in the mind palace?" May answered, annoyed by the sides continued presence in their lives.   
"Hey I'm just trying to be helpful~"  
"Actually you're trying to be a downer." Roman corrected. "I don't know why you've suddenly not been able to lie but come on man."  
"That aside, I believe Deceit may have been pulled into the issue, that is why I have invited him here." Logan explained.  
"How come?" Patton asked, confused.   
"The lack of lying, the infamous 'mystery character' took a 'part' of him etc."   
The dad nodded. "Now I remember."   
"Well what are we supposed to do? I have quested for this guy but have not found him!" Roman sighed, slouching in his chair dramatically.   
"He must be the guy who changed Exza..." Patton mumbled.   
"That would make sense." Logan nodded.  
"He would be the only one who changed her and how he knew what to do. He also was like the guy in the quest. We didn't see what they looked like because they were just... I don't know like a black blob. Just like the thing outside." Patton beamed, happy he managed to figure it out.  
"I haven't been able to find him it is very frustrating." Roman informed.   
Deceit sat up. "Shouldn't we be having this conversation without Exza and Anxiety in here?"  
Logan sighed. "Virgil is watching films with Exza and making sure she is OK. We do not wish to upset her."  
"But how is Deceit apart of what's going on with Exza?" Patton asked, once again confused.   
"Perhaps this mystery person is attempting to take parts of the 'dark sides' for something? I have researched about this and it appears to be possible."  
"You may have a point there..." May agreed, having helped him research multiple different books on multiple different areas to do with the sides, the 'merging', etc.  
"That's slightly worrying." Roman admitted.   
"Is... Is he trying to make some sort of other side or.... Something else?" May asked, still not fully seeing what was happening.   
"That is what I need to figure out." Logan sighed, pushing his glasses up.   
"Well whatever happens, we all could be next."  
"But isn't this person only attacking the dark sides?" Roman interrupted before they all made Patton panic.   
"It appears so, it would make sense seen as he converted Exza to a dark side." Logan nodded, surprised with how on the ball they all mainly seemed today.   
"We will have to wait and see." May shrugged.  
Logan sighed, gaining everyone's attention. He thought of the best way to put this across. "We may not have that option. Exza is fading very quickly."   
"You said it, specs." Exza's voice came, and they all turned to see her stood in the doorway with a blanket wrapped round her shoulders.   
"Virgil you were supposed to keep an eye on her..." Roman groaned.   
"Because I REALLY need a babysitter." She smirked.  
Virgil shrugged slightly. "I tried but she wouldn't stay still..."  
Exza walked into the room. "I'm boreddddd!"  
"There's plenty of games and films." Virgil replied.   
"Which I've played and watched a thousand times." Exza rolled her eyes, sitting down, looking dizzy.  
"Well... Have you tried playing some board games?" Roman suggested, gaining a glare.  
"You mean bored games?"  
"Exza-" Logan began, but her look made him shut up.   
"If you guys are having a meeting about me then I wanna be a part of it. This needs fixing. End of."  
"To be honest... She has a point." Patton shrugged.   
"Thanks dad."  
"No problem kiddo." He smiled.   
"Very well." Logan agreed, seeming ashamed of himself.   
"Maybe instead of sitting here we could actually do something." Deceit suggested.   
Exza smirked. "The snake has a point."   
"Like what?" May asked.   
"I don't know, I'm siding with him there must be something to it."  
"Well, I think you may be delusional..." Roman mumbled.   
"Haha." Exza answered, sarcastically.  
"Is there ever an off button for you Roman?" May asked, folding her arms.   
"You'd think so." The prince shrugged.   
Virgil sighed and made his way into the room as well, perching on the desk. "I wish there was one."  
"Jokes aside-"  
"Jokes aside?" Exza asked, looking round at them all. "I did NOT agree to that." She smirked.  
"Anyway. What are we going to do?" Roman asked, choosing to ignore the girls interruption of what he was about to say.   
"Dunno." Patton replied, shrugging. He didn't want to put anyone in danger and this mystery man was bad news.   
"Nice input..." Exza mumbled.   
Logan stood up. "Everybody calm down. We can think this through."  
"How? We don't even know where this guy or thing is!" May replied. "He could be anywhere."  
"We should be able to find him if we split up right." Roman suggested.   
"Splitting up is a bad idea!" Patton shouted. "Who knows what could happen to us if we all were alone as two groups?!"  
"Calm down padre! I meant in groups."   
"That's what I said! Who knows what could happen!"  
"We were separated like five minutes ago..."   
"Can we all just agree to go look? I hate to say this but... Roman may be right. He may not turn up if we're all together." Exza spoke up.   
Patton looked to the floor, he had been worried about this. What if this figure took Exza again, what if he took Deceit or Virgil? What if he tried to take one of them so that he could force Exza into merging with him? He didn't want anyone to get hurt.   
Exza noticed him looking sad and scared. "Sorry Patton but the truth is he's only after the dark sides... Which means me. Deceit's already had a part taken and... I feel like he may just be going after me. We could trap him." She explained, trying not to sound too depressing.   
"We could. But it'll be quite complicated..." May agreed.   
"It's better than sitting here doing nothing."   
"Tell us the plan then... How are we gonna get this guy?" Virgil asked, looking around at the others. He didn't want to think about what he already thought to be the outcome of this conversation...  
"Off the top of my head, I'll wait around in the subconscious and you guys can be nearby and eventually he'll come around." Exza explained, confirming the anxious sides theories.   
"And if it doesn't work?"  
"Either way... It's the only option. If I sit around doing nothing I'll fade and if he doesn't turn up I'll fade. It's all we have..." She mumbled, fiddling with her sleeves.  
"Well... It's the only way we can stop him... Let's do it." May agreed before anyone else could say something.   
Exza smiled. "Awesome."  
Logan looked to her. "But Exza-"  
"No. We have to. I don't want you guys to have to go through... Losing me. Its already hard enough on you..."   
"I'm with Exza on this." Virgil said, standing up. "It would be very difficult losing her..."  
"Thanks..." Exza replied, hiding a smile.  
"I suppose it is our only option..." Logan finally sighed, sitting back down.   
Roman nodded. "Whatever works."  
"Well..." Patton stood, looking at them all, who all thought he was about to deny the plan, but, a few seconds later he smiled. "Let's do it!"  
"For adventure!" Roman jumped up. "Uh, and uh Exza as well!"   
"Much obliged." Exza smirked.   
"Let's get the things we need." Virgil spoke, heading to the door.   
Exza stood as well. "Like what...?"  
"Things we need to survive silly! Tent, torches, and more!" Patton replied, taking her hands and spinning her round gently, causing her to giggle.   
"Cuz that won't tip him off..." She replied, sarcastically.   
Logan pondered this, before smiling. "Perhaps we can shield the equipment, after all we do need to be prepared."  
"Well... When do we leave?" Patton asked.   
"As soon as possible!" Roman called dramatically, apparently ready for another adventure.   
"Whenever is fine..." Exza shrugged.   
"And it better he soon, we don't have all day." Patton smiled, placing his hands on his hips.   
Exza stared at him, a somewhat scared but amused look on her face. "What an uplifting comment..."  
Deceit stood as well now, heading to the door. "Well you guys let me know how that goes."  
Roman turned to him, quickly gripping his arm. "Oh you're coming too, snakeface."  
Patton smiled. "Deceit, you're coming with us!"  
Deceit rolled his eyes, yanking his arm away from Roman's hand. "Fiiiiiiiine."  
"You know you want to~" Exza smirked.   
Deceit glared at her for a second. "You know I thought Sleep had gone on vacation for a bit since Thomas started taking those sleeping pills."  
"I'm not THAT similar to sleep, dickceit." Exza responded.   
Patton gasped, turning to her. "Hey! Language Missy!"  
Exza smirks, looking down. "Sorry dad."  
Roman seemed confused. "That was a creative nickname though, almost upset I didn't think of it."


	18. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand here we go...

Logan looked around, they were all set up in the subconscious, sat around with a shield wall the intellectual side had managed to figure out. "So I am not sure how long we are going to have to wait..."   
"So, I'm just gonna go out there and stand around? With everyone watching me? Wow my anxiety's kicking in..." Exza mumbled. Virgil smirked, keeping an eye out for the mysterious guy.  
"You can do it, just head on over there and look tasty." Roman answered, a chuckle in his voice.   
Exza rolled her eyes, standing up. "Paleassseee, have you seen me? I always look tasty." She smirked, winking.   
"Enough fooling around dick heads..." May interrupted.   
"Fine... I guess I'll go out there..." Exza sighed. "This is not gonna be fun..." She wondered out into the subconscious, trying not to freak out about the fact that the others were watching her, and that the dark was very unsettling, especially after last time. Virgil was just as nervous, his eyes darting around in case the mysterious man turned up.   
"I may take a nap." Deceit smirked.  
Logan tutted. "Please be quiet."  
"Is that him?" Patton asked, pointing to a dark figure close to the girl.   
"Perhaps!" Roman stood, gripping his sword handle.  
Logan grabbed the princes arm. "Wait Roman, we need to wait for the right time..."  
"You know, we shouldn't wait so long, he's going to her fast." May responded, also standing.   
Logan turned to them all. "We can't risk losing him if we go too soon."  
The dark and familiar voice rung through the area once again as the man came close to Exza. "Ah, come back have we? Knew you couldn't resist me~"  
Exza tried not to shiver at how creepy the man's voice was. "You wish. I just uh... Came to talk about that deal you were talking about."  
His grin was apparent in his voice. "Oh reeeeealllly~"  
Patton was jumping up and down slightly, waiting to go and stop the man from hurting his daughter.   
Exza crossed her arms. "Well yeah I mean, I'm gonna fade anyway right. May as well... Help the cause." She plastered a fake smirk on her face.   
The man softly gripped her arm and lifted it up, rubbing his thumb over the marks he had made. "Has it finally sunk in that you will never be more than what I marked you with?"  
Exza gulped and sighed. "...Yes."  
The others all shared sympathetic looks.   
"Good choice." The man practically purred and leaned in, whispering; "This may hurt~" Before sticking his talons into her chest. She gasped in pain, looking ready to drop to the floor at any second.   
"Now?!" Patton asked, turning to the others to see Roman already running over with his sword. Exza dropped to the floor, clutching her sternum.   
"Definitely now!" Logan shouted, beginning to run. The man was holding up a bright blue glowing orb that he had taken from Exza. Patton, May and Virgil began running over as well. The man turned to them, throwing his hand to one side and knocking everyone down mid run. "Hahaha. Such a failed plan. How do you all feel that your precious depression was willing to pay her way into my cause?" May pushed herself onto her elbows, growling in response. They should have known. "Now my plan is almost complete. Thank you for letting her throw herself at me." He purred and gripped the orb tightly, it exploding and shooting into him as he laughed.   
"Oh no..." Virgil mumbled.  
The man took shape into looking like Thomas with paler skin, one eye piercing blue and one piercing yellow, his hair darker and spiked and his clothes a black shirt with a black silk waistcoat over the top, the smoke had mainly vanished apart from the small amount pooling around his feet as he finished laughing, looking at the defeated group that lay before him. He flexed his fingers, as if getting used to the extension of limbs instead of just foggy smoke.  
"Who are you?" Patton asked, somewhat scared.   
"I'm all of you. But stronger." He smirked, his voice was still darker and more gravely than Thomas' voice.   
"Wait wait wait wait..." Patton spoke, confused. "Is May a part of you too? She isn't even a side!"  
The new Thomas rolled his eyes. "Fine then, not that one. The rest of you however." He pointed at them all, smirking, his teeth slightly sharper than average. "You can all call me... Tommy. The soon to be NEW and IMPROVED Thomas." He held his arms out in a grand gesture, the twisted amusement clear on his face.  
"What did you do to Exza?" Virgil asked, glaring at the man, his voice going deep and scary like it did when he needed to make Thomas listen, or when he was feeling to anxious.   
"I took what was needed and discarded the rest." Tommy gestured to the girl in question, who was laying, not moving, near where Virgil had landed.   
Logan glared at the man, picking his glasses up and putting them back on, a small crack on one of the lenses. "Why do this?"  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Patton shrieked, almost crying.   
"Nothing~" He smirked. "Well, you lot are bothering me quite a bit, you've put a few hitches into my plan."  
"What plan exactly?" May asked.   
"Well Logan guessed it. But spoilers. Let's just say there's only one more dark side to do..." Tommy smirked, wondering over to Virgil and kneeling in front of him. "So, Virgil... Now or later?"  
"Is there a 'never' option?" Virgil growled, gritting his teeth.   
"Look, you can either join me willingly or I can force you... Wouldn't you like to see Exza again? The proper Exza? She's in here you know." He pointed at his own head. "Somewhat anyway." Virgil growled once again, his voice becoming more distorted. Tommy laughed. "Aww, so protective of your 'best friend' aren't you? But are you sure... That she's just a friend?"  
"Leave him alone." Roman interrupted, gripping his sword.  
"Well we can't be having that can we?" Tommy asked, seemingly bored. He swung hand round again and the sword flew into the subconscious.  
"Leave Virgil alone!" Patton yelled.  
"Perhaps you should have said that about your precious friend you let die." Tommy replied nonchalantly as he pointed to Exza.  
"She is not dead." Logan replied, though his usual way of stating a fact wasn't quite there.   
"No that's true, she's in here," He pointed to his head once again.   
"What do you mean, Bastard?" Virgil asked.   
"Well, I took the best parts of her and added them to myself. The depression is brilliant but she had some other useful parts to add as well. And soon, we will be the new Thomas. With the part from deceit as well." Tommy explained.   
"And what are you gonna do with me? Do the same? Or leave me like this?" May asked, knowing he wasn't able to do the same to her as he could with the others.   
Tommy sighed, exasperated to have another person here that he couldn't use for his end goal. "You're not a side. You're free to leave whenever. The only other one I need, is this one." He pointed to Virgil, who growled in response.   
"Leave him alone!" Logan yelled.   
"But where's the fun in that?" He smirked. "To be honest, I could take over Thomas right now with what I've got at the moment. But it would be more fun to have all the dark sides to do it."  
May pushed herself up. "I think it's best if you leave them alone."  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "Shush." He gripped his own hand and her hand flew over her mouth. "Wow, that's gonna be useful."  
Deceit gasped. "Oi! That's not how you're supposed to use that power! It's for... Protection..." He mumbled at the end, looking down.   
Tommy shook his head slowly, sarcastically. "And you call yourself a dark side."  
"Well maybe I don't want to be a dark side."  
Tommy laughed. "That's only because I took the good parts of you."  
Deceit ground his teeth. "You mean the dark parts."  
"Precisely." Tommy shrugged.   
May finally managed to move her hand down, feeling Tommy let up. Tommy sighed, looking somewhat bored. "Well this has been fun, I suppose since Virgil has become so much of a pussy, I will have to do this takeover without him. Goodnight~" He turned and began walking away, calling back over his shoulder; "I'll make sure to say hi to Thomas for you guys, for the last time." He smirked and disappeared.  
"Son of a bitch..." Virgil grumbled.   
Logan quickly pushed himself up. "Quick, Virgil, look after Exza. Roman, Patton, you're with me. May, Deceit, go check the mindscape."  
"Fine." May nodded, and they all disappeared, bar Virgil, who was staying by Exza, the girl not moving.   
\------------  
Logan and Patton popped up in Thomas' bedroom, the host instantly turning to them. "Guys, guys I really don't feel good..."  
"Breathe Thomas." Logan advised, kneeling next to his host, who was curled up on the floor at the end of his bed, gripping his hair.   
"What's happening?" Thomas asked, crying.  
"You'll be fine kiddo!" Patton smiled reassuringly, but the host could tell there was something going on that he didn't know about. Logan's glasses were broken, Patton's cardigan must have fallen off somewhere else and they both looked beyond worried.   
"No, no somethings wrong!"  
"Kiddo, just breathe. You'll be fine." Patton spoke softly, resting a hand on his shoulder.   
"I don't know what's happening... I... I don't wanna lose you guys." He whispered the last part of the sentence, as if it suddenly dawned on him that that could happen.   
Patton and Logan shared a look, the father figure turning back to his host. "We'll all be here. We promise."  
Thomas shook his head. "No. This is bad. Patt- Patton!" He gasped, pointing to Patton's hands, which had begun fading slightly.  
"What the-?!"  
"No! I can't lose you guys! No! What's happening?!" Thomas asked, becoming more and more frantic, gripping his hair.  
Patton blinked a few times, not sure what to do. "Uuurmm."  
Logan realised he would have to take the forefront of making their host feel better. "Thomas, it is imperative you remain calm-" He began, but his hand quickly clasped over his own mouth, his eyes blowing wide in fear.   
"Logan your hands!" Patton cried, pointing to the intellectuals fading hands.   
Logan looked down at his skin. "Mmmm!" He tried to speak, but couldn't talk. A few seconds later Patton's hand clasped over his own mouth as well.   
Roman looked around at the others frantically, the other two were better at cheering Thomas up. Well, here goes... "Thomas, something is trying to take over you, they got Exza and part of Deceit, we have to fight it if you ca-" His hand got clasped over his own mouth.  
"We've checked the mindscape- What is happening?!" May asked, walking in.  
Logan turned to her, muffled noises coming from behind his hand.   
Thomas looked between them all. "Guys you can't leave me!" Patton looked to him, a sad look on his face.   
Roman tapped Patton on the shoulder before disappearing.   
"No!" Thomas cried.   
Logan finally managed to rip his mainly faded hand away from his mouth. "Thomas you have to fight it! We'll always be here!"  
\------------  
Virgil looked down at himself, fading. He didn't fade fully though, perhaps because he was a dark side, perhaps something else, but he was still partly there. He could do something... Right... He looked down at his best friend. What could he do...?  
\------------  
Patton looked around at the others, tears springing in his eyes. Thinking; 'I don't wanna fade.'  
Logan looked to Patton nodding slightly and smiling as he faded.  
Thomas turned to Patton, his voice barely a whisper as he cried. "Please don't leave me."  
"I don't want to, kiddo..." Patton spoke softly, still fading.  
Thomas held onto his arm. "No... Please..." He begged, but Patton faded a few seconds later. "No!"  
"Don't worry kiddo! I'll be fine! I'll always be here!" Patton's voice held in the air.   
May turned, on the verge of tears. "Deceit, you're fading pretty bad..." She spoke, seeing the dishonest trait in the doorway.   
"Yeah... Guess it's cuz that bastard took away my bad side aha..." He smirked. "Go find Virgil, you two are the only ones left. You guys can fix this..." He spoke as he faded, leaving May and Thomas alone, the silence daunting, apart from Thomas's almost silent sobs as he shook. May stared at the floor. What could she do now...?


	19. The Past

It took a moment, but May noticed, Thomas had suddenly stopped crying and stood up, looking down at his hands and smirking. "This actually feels pretty good." He stated, his voice deeper than usual. He looked to May and smirked, evilly. "Run. If you want to survive." May stared at him for a moment before darting out of the room, hearing him laugh from behind. "Don't even Think about sinking out! I'm in charge now!" He shouted, running after her through the house.  
May hoped to God Thomas was trying to fight this.   
\------------  
Virgil looked up into the darkness of the subconscious, holding Exza's cold hand. "Something's wrong..." He mumbled.  
\------------  
Thomas soon caught up at the top of the staircase, grabbing her and throwing her down the stairs, before laughing and slowly walking, menacingly down. "As I said before, you may wanna run." He smirked, looking down at her as he came down the steps. May coughed, winded and struggling to get up. He smirked and walked past her. "If you'll excuse me, I have to take this new vehicle out for a spin." He looked more like Tommy than Thomas now, just in Thomas's clothes. His hair was darker, his skin lighter and his teeth sharper. May stared up at him as he walked past. "Wow you are a pathetic excuse for a hero. This should be a cakewalk." He gave a small salute and walked out the door.  
May growled, pushing herself up. "Stupid fool..." She managed to push herself up. It was silent in the house now that 'Thomas' has gone, who knows where he went, the only problem was trying to stop him.  
\------------  
Virgil sighed, Exza hadn't moved but something felt off in the mind palace, it felt more suffocating, more closed off. In the subconscious there was no way to tell, but he could tell something was happening. He sighed. "What am I gonna do?" He asked the unconscious girl. "I don't know what's happening to our friends right now..." At that a small ball of white like floated over and bumped into his arm before moving to the front of him, and floating there. He blinked at it a few times. "What are you?" He asked, thoroughly confused. The light moved slowly over Exza, before moving through the mindscape. Virgil raised an eyebrow. "What is it...?" The light stopped, seemingly waiting for him. He felt like he was going crazy. "You want me to follow you?"  
The light bobbed up and down, seemingly like a nod.  
"Ok...?" He stood, picking Exza up and following the strange light, which seemed to be letting him catch up before continuing, lighting up some of the dark slightly.  
After a small while of walking, he begin to see objects lit up by the light. It appeared to be cuddly toys and dummies, bottles and old blankets at first.  
Virgil looked at everything as they walked past. "What is this place?"  
The light made a small, bell-like tingling noise in front of him, but never stopped moving forward.   
The objects changed once he walked past an old cot, the toys become more grown up and there were drawing and writing thrown about everywhere. There was a red Cape thrown over a coat rack and a fake sword propped against a desk.  
"Is that Roman's old sword?" Virgil asked, gaining another bell like sound from the light. "Is that a yes?" He asked, but figured he wouldn't get a response. As he suspected the light didn't answer, just kept moving.   
They then moved on and the objects changed again, old journals, angsty drawings, old styles of clothes and other fashion were strewn around with the faint noise of a radio playing somewhere. Virgil was confused, continuing to walk and moved through to see the objects change again to be books and computers, soft melody was playing in the background and pens and pencils were sprawled everywhere.  
"Logan... Patton..." Virgil mumbled.   
Moving forward everything disappeared and suddenly they were in the central hub of Thomas's mind. "What happened?" The light floated over to the hub, and the lights turned on. Virgil paused, slowly walking over. "What happened in here?" The lights were flickering and the buttons seemed broken, black smoke was wafting around on the floor and the screen was foggy but he can see what Thomas was looking at. "What the hell?" He was looking at the street, it was familiar. He was walking to Talyn and Joan's. "Whatever is going on, I need to stop him from hurting them..." He stated, placing Exza carefully down as the light floated over to the controls. The lights were still flickering at the console, but Virgil remembered; a room similar to this whenever they'd needed to take full control of Thomas before - 

Which was only reserved for life or death situations.


	20. Back and Forth

Thomas looked round at the sound of loud footsteps. Upon turning he spotted May and sighed.   
"Figured you'd be here..." She spoke, following him, knowing the way to Joan and Talyn's.   
"What do you want, kid. I'm kinda busy." He huffed.   
"Busy doing what, exactly?" The girl asked, folding her arms.   
\------------  
Virgil watched the screen. "What is May doing?"  
\------------  
Thomas smirked. "Getting used to my new host~" His voice droned like he was bored, it was still strange to see that sort of attitude coming from the usual happy person.   
"So. You decided to take pieces of the bad sides but now you're controlling Thomas... I think that's just a bit too far."  
"But it's funnnnn~"  
"If it's fun then "yay" but if your controlling Thomas, then at least let some of the other sides have fun as well. Like you said, Tommy, they're always here." She pointed to his head, taking a step forward.   
He laughed and batted her hand away. "You think you can trick me like that? There's no way I'm letting depression or that lying snake take more control than they already have."  
\------------  
Virgil groaned, rubbing his temple. "What is she thinking?"  
\------------  
"Don't make me do something I won't regret~" Thomas stated, towering over her and folding his arms.   
"Oh you will regret something."  
"Like what? Not getting rid of you sooner?" He smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me~"  
May glared slightly, though still scared. "I'm not letting you get away like this. Thomas will fight against you. Plus, how will you get rid of me, even if I'm not a side?"  
Thomas rolled his eyes. "Well, while I doubt this body would do well in prison, I could just dispose of you."  
"Try me."  
"Like you have much fight in you~" He smirked and continued walking.  
\------------  
The light floated in front of Virgil before moving to the switches and hovering over them.  
"What are you gonna do?" Virgil asked, moving over, slightly scared of the flaring lights and sparks.   
\------------  
May walked after him, folding her arms and practically shouting. "And like you have power? You're still missing two more people for your power..."  
\------------  
The light flew into Virgil's hand, hard, and then floated back over to the switches.  
\------------  
"Only one, darling." He called back over his shoulder. "And I'm sure I can cope without Anxiety."  
\------------  
Virgil reached forward and touched one of the switches, watching on the screen as Thomas stopped walking. "Woah..." The host spoke softly, before shaking his head and continuing walking. Virgil smirked, touching another button.   
\------------  
Thomas growled. "What is wrong with these legs?!" He looked down at his own legs, which had stopped moving, causing a random passer by to give him a rather confused look. "Don't mind me." Thomas told them, giving an awkward smile.   
May walked forward, smirking, knowing one of the sides must be doing this. "Try walking now."  
\------------  
Virgil pressed another button.   
\------------  
May walked past him, smirking as Thomas growled "What are you doing?!"  
\------------  
The light made a noise similar to a giggle.  
\------------  
May shrugged. "Just watching you suffer. Its very interesting."  
\------------  
Virgil smirked, getting a high five from the light. "I have to say. This is fun." He laughed, pressing another.  
\------------  
Thomas dropped to one knee, breathing heavily. "You realise... This... Is also hurting Thomas..."  
"And its hurting you too. Virgil, carry on what your doing. Keep on going until he gives in." May replied, knowing this was probably the anxious sides doing.   
"That's not going to happen!" Thomas growled and transported them both back to Thomas's apartment.   
\------------  
Virgil stared at the screen. "What the-?!"  
\------------  
"Enough of your silly little games!" Thomas shouted, glaring at May.   
\------------  
"Hey girlllllll! I'm back!~" A voice came from next to him, he turned to see sleep, an aspect of Thomas (not a side) that was primarily a subconscious based trait. He seemed oblivious to what was happening. Virgil stared at him. "What's going on Verge?"  
\------------  
Thomas put his hand through his hair, trying to relax. "May. I am getting very annoyed with you."  
"And I'm glad." May smirked, she knew that Exza was probably saying similar things in his head, and she also knew how aggravated people could get with the fox loving girl and her ways.   
\------------  
Virgil blinked. "How long were you here for?"  
"Oh babes, I just got back! Nobody was anywhere else and it was all gloomy and stuff so I figured I'd teleport to ya. Where even are we?" Sleep smirked, looking around the dark room.   
"It looks like some sort if control panel. I can control what Thomas does at the moment." Virgil explained.   
"Shaweeeeet! But why? Wait, if I'm back today doesn't that mean Thomas's sleeping pills have worn off? Does he need a snooze?"  
\------------  
Thomas smirked. "Looks like little Virgil has stopped messing with me~ Good thing there's no one else that can stop me. Perhaps he finally faded and gave up trying." He pushed May back against the wall.  
\------------  
Virgil sighed. "This isn't Thomas we're dealing with though. This dude is controlling Thomas."  
"Well daymmmm girl, I leave you alone for one minute!" Sleep smirked, giving him a friendly nudge. "Well hey what if we just made him sleep?"  
\------------  
"You're never gonna see your precious friends again." Thomas smirked evilly and gripped her throat, May gasped.   
\------------  
"You do what you want." Virgil mumbled, his voice deep and concerned. He didn't want to mess with random things and make things worse, but at the same time he was watching a friend of Thomas' be strangled.   
"Ah! Sleep!" Sleep panicked, pressing a big button on the console that he felt drawn to.  
\------------  
Thomas staggered back, before dropping to the floor, leaving May coughing and looking down at him, thankful for Virgil being able to help him at this point.   
\------------  
Sleep grinned. "Hey look, he's unconscious! Nice." He smirked and pushed his sunglasses up before taking a sip of his coffee. "Maybe we should get out here and... Tie him up or something?"  
Virgil took a deep breathe, before nodding. "Good idea... But what about Exza and May? We should see if she's alright."  
"Well she's OK now, and if we go out there we can make sure she's OK and then tie him up?" Virgil nodded. "You wanna stay here with your bestie?" Sleep smirked.  
Virgil looked to the still unconscious girl. "No, I'll take her with us. And I'll take this thing too." He motioned to the light - which then bumped into him on purpose. He apologised.   
"And awayyyyyy we go!" Sleep called, appearing next to May, who seemed to be ok, but still coughed every so often. "Hey gurl." Virgil appeared next to them, holding Exza.  
"Oh its you." May spoke, noticing Sleep.  
"Of course, and you're welcome~ Yes, Moana reference. Let's get this dude tied up." Sleep smirked, a rope appearing in his hand from nowhere.


	21. Let's Do This

A few minute later, Sleep turned back to the other two. "He's not getting outta that! Bwhahaha! Anyway, I assume as always I missed the fun stuff by being away." He winked.  
"You missed so much..." May sighed.   
"Figures." Sleep shrugged, finishing his coffee, pointing the others attention toward the Light, which floated over to Thomas and into his chest.  
"What is it doing?" May whispered, jumping back as Thomas then jolted awake.  
"Oh good god... Oh... So this is what it feels like to have a boys body, not just mind... Nice." Thoman shrugged.  
"OK, which ones this?" Sleep whispered to the other two.   
Virgil looked between his host and the other two. "Um..."  
Thomas rolled his eyes. "God it's me, you morons. Exza."  
Sleep clapped. "Exza! Yay! I don't understand why you're in Thomas but sure."  
"Can you guys like... Wow deceit's in my head that's weird. No, deceit shut up. Ok, someone's gonna have to give me a hand here cuz I'm getting rope burn and it ain't pretty." May seemed sceptical, though untied them. "OK, wow new legs." Thomas stood, almost falling. "This is weird. OK, right, need to act quick. Wow I havn't had this much energy in a while, it's weird. OK..." They managed to stand up properly. "Sorry about the throat, how's it doing?"  
"Better. " May shrugged.   
"Oh! Look what I found!" Thomas grinned, the others appearing around the room and Virgil became solid again. They all looked round at each other.   
"Ah! Odin what happened?" Roman groaned, holding his head.   
Logan looked around. "What... Is going on...?"  
"May what happened?" Patton asked as she coughed loudly,her throat sounding sore.   
May shrugged. "Tommy happened..."  
Thomas caught all their attention. "Right guys, focus, we don't have a lot of time." They closed their eyes and a bright yellow orb left him ad floated down to form Deceit. "OK... That's one..." They mumbled. "Oh well isn't this nice? Did you all really think you could stop me that easily?" A deeper, scarier voice emerged from the host, sending a chill down everyone's spines.   
"You strangled a woman, took parts of other sides and took over our host, Tommy!" Patton spoke, annoyed.  
Thomas rolled his eyes. "Well duh. Come on it was only a tiny bit~ not enough to hurt." He winked. "Now. I can still do this without Deceit. I still have depression on my side. And the rest of the dark sides." He looked a different direction, his voice returning to a more care free form. "Wellllll... Actually..." He blinked a few times. "Wait... What?"  
The others all looked at each other, confused.   
"I believe both Exza and Tommy are fighting for dominance as the host of Thomas." Logan mumbled to them all.   
"I can see that now..." Virgil replied.  
Roman nodded. "She got rid of Deceit and the other dark sides so that he's weaker! She may win this!"   
"Hopefully." Patton agreed.   
Deceit looked at them all. "Isn't there something we can do to help?"  
"I don't know." May shook her head.   
"If I give up myself, you have NOTHING keeping you in charge of Thomas." Thomas' more lighthearted voice spoke, before being interrupted once again; "You wouldn't dare!" He growled, before a smirk took over; "To save them and Thomas and everyone else? Yeahhh I think I would. Guys?" He looked at them all and smiled kindly. "Peace out." He saluted and Thomas dropped to the floor, black smoke falling from him and disappearing, Patton quick to go over to him. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up and across at everyone before back at the father figure. "P... Patton...? Guys? You're... You're all OK!" Thomas grinned, seemingly back to normal.   
"Heya kiddo." Patton smiled.   
"Salutations, Thomas." Logan added, barely holding back a smile.   
"How did you guys get back?" Thomas asked, jumping up, a grin on his face.   
Patton shrugged. "Let's just say, Exza helped..."  
"Oh I'm so glad you guys are OK!" Thomas beamed, hugging them.  
A sinister voice came from behind them all, they all turned to it. "Well isn't this touching?" He was just a clouded figure again, his face resembling a broken mask that still looked slightly like Thomas except cracked down the front, black mist softly rupturing from it. "I can still get you!" He growled.   
Roman stood in front of the others. "Back off, smoke boy."  
"You've done enough damage... So I suggest you leave." May added.   
Tommy simply laughed, cut short as Roman swung his sword through him and he disappeared into thin air; the black tendrils disappearing into black mist and shrapnel which floated down to the floor. Roman coughed. "Like frigging Harry Potter over here." He turned to the others, smiling.   
Patton smiled. "But worse."  
"Do you think he's gone for good...?" The prince asked, lowering his sword.  
Logan nodded. "We can only hope."  
Thomas looked around at everyone, his smile quickly falling. "Wait..." He spoke softly, gaining everyone's attention. "Guys where's Exza...?"  
May pointed across the room. "On the... couch..." She stopped talking upon seeing the girl, not moving, looking paler than usual. (that was saying something) and... seeming to not be breathing either.


	22. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand after a lot of chapters, here is the finale! 
> 
> I may end up writing an epilogue or a sequal? Depends how busy i am (which is still very at the moment...)

Virgil looked at the girl and to the others. "Exza? Exza come on. This isn't funny." He spoke, his voice cracking slightly.   
Logan made his way over and felt for a pulse. "... Uh... I um... Don't think she's... Joking..." He mumbled, looking down.   
Virgil stepped forward, his voice turning dark as usual when anxious. "What do you mean Logan?!"  
"No pulse..." Logan whispered.   
There was a moment of silence before the prince stepped forward. "But... But we killed the villain! We're all supposed to live happily ever after..."  
"Roman, not all endings are happy..." May explained.   
"But this is us..." Thomas whispered.   
Logan blinked a few times before turning to the others. "Um... Should we move her... Or...?"  
Roman looked at everyone before he caught a glimpse of the anxious side, frozen on the spot, staring at nothing and looking paler than usual. "Are you OK, Virgil?" Virgil simply looked away at the floor.   
Logan turned to the fatherly trait. "Patton, could you take Virgil to his room please...? And May please take Thomas to his. Roman... help me move Exza..."  
"Come on, Virgil." Patton spoke softly, but his voice cracked, it was obvious he was trying to remain strong for the others. Virgil followed Patton upstairs.   
"But... But what about..." Thomas cried, pointing to the girl.   
"Thomas, please..." Roman spoke, knowing how hard this was, but it needed to be resolved.   
"Come on Thomas..." Deceit said, taking the host upstairs as well. Thomas got into bed.  
"Thanks guys... I'm sorry this happened..." He told them, sniffling. Sleep gave him a sympathetic smile and put him to sleep.   
"Come on girls, gotta get Virgil to sleep." Sleep said, walking out of the room.   
"That's gonna be difficult. He just lost his best friend." Patton answered, leading the way to the anxious sides room.   
"That's what I'm here for." Sleep gave a sad smile. "Come on, Verge. Let's get you to your room..." Virgil didn't reply more than following them to his room. "OK buddy, lay down and I'll help you get to sleep... Then I'll make sure the others go to sleep." He gave another sad smile before putting the anxious side to sleep.   
\------------  
The next morning the anxious side woke up, looking around his room and forcing himself out of his bed. It took him a while but he finally decided to head downstairs, seeing the prince in the lounge.   
"Hey Virgil... Good morning. Sleep ok...?" Roman asked, sympathetically.   
"Not really." Virgil mumbled, staying at his usual spot on the stairs.   
"Well... The others chose me to tell you." The prince sighed. "Let me show you what we've done." He turned, motioning for the anxious side to follow him, taking him to the garden.  
"Why are we out here?" Virgil mumbled, staring at the floor.   
Roman put his arm out, motioning to the centre of the garden, where a table with a glass case over sat, Exza laying in the middle of the table. Roman shrugged. "Logan thought it may be too much... I based it on Snow White." He smiled. "Of course we're gonna have to get the story straight and actually have a burial but..." He trailed off.   
"But?" Virgil asked.  
"For now we thought it would be a good way to say goodbye..." Roman looked down to the grass. "I'll leave you alone..." He patted the anxious side on the shoulder, before walking back inside.  
Virgil paused, looking everywhere before he finally looked to the glass casing.   
"Poor guy..." Roman spoke as Patton walked in.  
Patton nodded. "He's lost his best friend because of 'him'."  
"Yeah... I know you two were close as well. I am sorry padre." Roman apologised, looking back out to the garden.   
"I-It's fine Roman." Patton gave his usual fake smile and sipped his drink of hot chocolate.   
They both watched the anxious side outside.   
Virgil walked over to the container, putting a hand on the glass and sighing. It was almost like she'd fallen asleep in his room like she would do sometimes after a night of video games or watching youtube. "I'll miss you. And I'll never forget you." He whispered softly. For a moment the day before he had thought everything would be ok, that everything was alright... But after that second was over, everything went back to normal. Bad. She had given herself up for everyone else to survive... He sighed, quickly wiping away a tear.   
"Do you think he realises he loves her...?" Roman asked the paternal side.   
"Wait, what?" Logan asked, walking into the room with a coffee.   
Roman turned to him, shocked. "You didn't know?"  
"I knew." Patton gave a sad smile.   
Roman smiled. "Well you are the heart padre... Makes sense."  
"It's a shame though." Patton sighed, trying not to cry.   
"I have a lot to learn about love I suppose..." Logan mumbled, as they all continued watching Virgil.  
Virgil sighed, slowly lowering his hand and turning around. A tiny white thing floated in front of him, barely visible. He hardly noticed, making his way back to the house. It floated around and touched his hand softly, feeling like silk against his skin. "Hm?" He looked down, noticing the tiny, barely visible white light that floated there, dim and almost faded. The light floated up in front of his face, hovering round his head a few times. It stopped, moving back and floating around him towards the glass.   
"Exza?" Virgil whispered, remembering the bigger light he had seen the day before. He watched it float over to the glass and bang against it a couple times, making tiny bell like noises as it did so. "What are you trying to do?- Oh. I understand." Virgil mumbled, walking over. The light stopped and floated in front of him again, tilting as if apologetically. "You want me to take the glass off?" The light bounced up and down. "Okay. I'll take it off." The light waited as Virgil took the glass off of the fairy tale style memorial. The light seemed to look extremely apologetic once more, before floating down to Exza and sinking into her chest, disappearing with the air of guilt in the environment. He watched but Exza still doesn't move.  
Roman turned frantically between the garden and the other sides. "He's taken the glass off? Oh wait! Had he realised he likes her?! Oh my god maybe it will be like snow white!" He gripped Patton's shoulders excitedly, fangirling slightly. Patton was smiling wide as well.   
"Exza?" Virgil whispered once more, knowing somehow that that light had been her... But why had the light been guilty and apologetic...? Unless... He sighed, not able to hold back a small smirk.   
Patton gasped. "Kiss her Virgil!" He silently screeched. Roman practically vibrating with excited energy next to him.   
Virgil breathed in and out, sucking in a breath as he gussied himself up - no wonder she had seemed guilty and apologetic... But there wasn't a need for that. - before he could get too nervous, he leaned down quickly and kissed her.   
Patton squealed in the background while Roman silently screamed.   
Exza slowly opened her eyes. "V?"  
"Exza?" The anxious side asked, a smile making its way onto his face as well as a blush. Of course the fairy tale approach had worked, they were parts of Thomas' mind when all of this had started.  
Exza looked around. "Why am I in a garden?"  
Virgil breathed out a laugh. "It's a long story." He smiled.   
"Unlike that kiss man, come on if you're gonna do a confessional kiss make it count." Exza smirked back, already back to her usual self, though she blushed as well.   
"Oh my god it's like snow white!" Roman squealed in the background, calling the twos attention to the house.   
Exza looked over. "Roman, what the fuck?"  
"I heard that young lady!" Patton shouted back, but had both his hands up to his mouth in excitement.   
May wondered down the stairs, stopping when she saw the three sides stood at the back door. "What's all the commotion?" She asked, confused.   
"It appears everything I know is a lie and that Disney is more feesable than I thought..." Logan mumbled his response, still staring at the garden in confusion.   
"No idea what you are talking about, Logan." May sighed, causing the intellectual side to point to what they were all looking at.  
"Hm-? Oh..."  
Roman and Patton were jumping up and down, fangirling at how cute everything was, and how they had gotten Exza back. The real Exza. And after years, Virgil had finally admitted his feelings and Exza had as well.   
Virgil looked back to the girl, giving an embarrassed smile. "There was... no need to be apologetic ya know...?" He mumbled, his cheeks turning red.   
"Well... was aparrently the only way to save me from being a part of Thomas..." Exza explained, clearly having searched the mindscape in her tiny light form to see what she could do to come back.  
Virgil looked down, still smiling. "Let's get you inside."  
"Ok... We can talk about this later." Exza smirked and let him help her up and inside. Virgil gave her a small smile as they made it to the house.  
Roman managed to compose himself for a moment. "Exza! Good to see you again!"  
Exza rolled her eyes. "You seem very happy, princey."  
"Well you know~" Roman grinned.   
"Good to see you again, Exza." Logan added.   
Deceit walked down the stairs, noticing the girl and smirking. Well look what the anxious raccoon dragged in."  
Exza smirked back. "I appreciate the sentiment."  
"Hey Exza." May greeted with a small wave.   
Patton grinned, rushing forward to hug her. "Great to have you back kiddo!"  
"Hey dad." Exza smiled, gives him a hug back. "Sorry for scaring ya. And not just with horror films."  
"Don't worry about it! I know someone who'll be glad to see you!"  
"Really? I find that hard to believe." Exza smirked.  
Patton tutted, but still smiled. "Thomas is quite upset that you're gone so go see him!"  
"I heard my name?" Thomas spoke, coming down the stairs, sniffling.  
Roman grinned. "Hey Thomas!"  
Thomas looked confused. "What's going on...?"  
Exza smirked. "Miracle on sanders Street." She replied sarcastically.  
"Exza's back with us." Virgil explained.   
Thomas' confused frown turned into a grin. "Oh my gosh, Exza!" He ran over and hugged her.  
Exza hugged him back. "Suppppppp."  
Patton jumped up and down. "Thomas, you will not believe what happened!" He was barely containing his excitement.   
"Oh great gossip I knew I came back for a reason." Exza spoke sarcastically.   
Deceit smirked. "Sucks right?"  
Patton whispered what happened into Thomas' ear, causing the host to squeal.   
"Good god... Look I got a headache and stuff so..." Exza mumbled, but smiled.   
Logan suddenly seemed to shoot into action. "Of course, come with me, I shall make you a drink of water and I think we have some chocolate somewhere." He spoke quickly, like a teacher or a parent.   
Exza smirked. "Yayyyyyy."  
"I'll get the cookies." Virgil added.   
"Ooo even better." She winked at him.   
"Yyou two are so cute all emo together. In a good way!" Roman grinned.   
Patton nodded, jumping up and down. "I agree with Roman!"  
"Ok you both can shush." Exza answered, rolling her eyes, smirking when Patton ruffled her hair. Patton smiled.   
"So... What happened to... Him?" Exza asked, everything going silent. "Well, I had to ask..."  
"We aren't very sure. But he won't be bothering us anytime soon I hope!" Patton explained.   
"Well, I guess that's good for now." She smiled.   
Logan came back in, placing the water and chocolate on the table, followed by Virgil who placed the cookies down and walking back over to the girl. "best result we could hope for. Especially since you are now back." Logan smiled.   
"Yes! It's spectacular, now, Disney marathon? I'm sure Snow White would be good-" Roman began, getting elbowed by Exza. "Or maybe... What Exza suggests. Seen as she helped save us all..."  
"Wellll, I'm up for Disney. But not Snow White. But... maybe... Moana, Wall-e, maybe Oliver and Company."  
May smiled, moving over to the sofa. "Sure."  
"Yayyyy, oh and maybe Nightmare Before Christmas afterwards!" Exza added, cheekily.   
Virgil smirked. "Sounds good to me."  
"Yay! Disney!" Roman yelled, running over to the sofa, everyone else following.   
Thomas smiled happily. "I'll make popcorn." He made his way into the kitchen.  
Exza smiled, watching her friends all move around setting up the Disney night for them, maybe she could get them to watch some horror later. She sighed and softly put her hand in Virgil's, looking down with a smile and a blush as he smirked and held her hand.  
She smiled. 

Perhaps Tommy would come back, but for now, they were safe, and they were happy. And despite the fact that they went through some horrible, traumatic events, they had all grown and learned and gotten closer through the whole ordeal. And that's what was important. There were scars, marks and memories left from the events of the past few weeks... But it had brought them closer, revieled friendships and relationships.   
And if he did come back again, they'd be ready.

-The End?-


End file.
